Twisted Truth
by Aduna
Summary: Alicia and Luukas had been so happy together, he was the only real person she had, the only person she trusted. For so long she been searching for her parents, but the closer to gets to find her father, the more threats shows up, and then her son goes missing... kidnapped. What is it Tony DiNozzo's hiding? Carefully hidden away, in hopes the past will stay past...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Liimatainen" A strong male voice was heard. A woman and a man stood up.

"Yes boss?" They said at the same time, getting very annoyed by it as well.

"Alicia, get Arvidi with you. Luukas, you're with me." Their boss said. Alicia sighed in relief as she got her coat and stood up. She got the carkeys and walked towards the elevator.

"Kai, you coming?" She asked.

"Right behind you sweetie." He said softly and touched her shoulder. As the elevator doors closed behind them he looked at her "Got any further in finding them?"

"I got a dna sample, I just gotta compare it with mine. God I need a few days of, I need to figure this out, the divorce and our son." She sighed. The doors opened and they walked towards the car.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, just give it time. Why not ask that NCIS friend of yours for help?" He suggested.

"Elena?" Alicia asked as she started the engine. "She don't know much of computers, she knows even less of forensic."

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"Conway" Anthony 'Tony' Dinozzo said as he slumped down into his chair.

"Yes Dinozzo" She answered him back in the same tone.

"God you both gonna be like that today too?" Ziva David sighed as she sat down at her desk, resisting the urge to bang her head into the table. "Why not do something instead of bickering?" she added.

"Well bickering is something too" Tony answered while shrugging his shoulders, leaning back, looking very satisfied.

"Do we know anything more about our missing marine?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs said as he stood at Tony's desk. Tony sat straight up and turned his screen so Gibbs could see what he had found.

"Last seen in Finland. Less then a month ago. The hand's down with Ducky, Abby confirmed, it's the marine's." Tony said.

"Good jobb Tony" Gibbs said and patted his head leaving him grinning madly in his chair and imaturely reached his tongue out at Elena.

"Oh God" Elena rolled her eyes "You're so immature."

"And you aren't?" Ziva asked.

"What you mean with that?" Elena asked.

"You're doing the same as I" Tony said and leant back in his chair, satisfied.

"You should see you both in action, wanting praises from Gibbs" Elena bit back before she got up. "Bathroom's calling."

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"I don't know why I chosed this road I'm walking." Alicia sighed. "I'm better with the forensic. I even took classes and now I'm paired up with my husband, Kai, can you tell me why?" She sighed yet again.

"Well I got a few answers for that" Kaisen Arvidi answered his collegue as they walked down the road towards the house where the body had been found. "1." Kaisen looked at her. "you were pregnant in second month and Luuk's road was to the police academy, you thought you were going to loose him so you chosed the same, and who was there to tell you to follow your heart not your boyfriend?" Kaisen looked at her.

"I know Kai, I know" she sighed again. "I'll get all trespassers out of here, you secure the crimescene? Luuk'll be here any second now" Alicia didn't really want to meet him again, not at this moment.

"Ally" Luukas's voice was heard.

"I'm working Liimatainen, I suggest you do the same" Alicia said before walking away from him.

Kaisen grabbed a hold of Luukas's shoulder. "Leave her be." He said between gritted teeth.

"Why should I?" Luukas said.

"She's the closest thing I got to a child, and I'm the closest thing she got to a father. You hurt her again and I will hurt you." Kaisen said darkly.

"Keep the family fighting out of work hours. Arvidi, what's the status?" Their boss said as they were approached.

"FBI, what's the status?" A man said.

"Fornell I presume" Alicia said as she bagged something, he tried to get a look but she backed away.

"Fornell from FBI, this is my case and till my boss tells me otherwise it will stay my case and you will stay away." Alicia's boss said and as Fornell excused himself from the scene to make a phone call her boss turned to her. "Alicia, don't you got a friend inside NCIS?"

"Yeah I do." Alicia said.

"Take a look at that and then make a phonecall, if FBI get their hands on this we'll never know the end of it." He said.

"Thank you Christopher" Alicia said softly.

"Don't thank me yet... the scene ain't pretty" Christopher said before walking over Kaisen to get the status.

Christopher was right, the scene wasn't pretty. The marine's eyes were wideopen in fear, his clothes bloody and his left hand was missing. Something caught Alicia's eyes, she bent down, grabbing a couple of gloves and put them on. She reached down, carefully to not move the body, she jumped back with a strangled scream. Turning to her right she vomited.

Christopher Hakala of the Helsinki PD was watching Alicia from the distance. Concern was written all over his face.

"What's going on boss?" Kaisen asked, he too looking at Alicia.

"Something's bothering her, and I know it isnt the divorce or the joint costody." Christopher said as he walked over to Jonne.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"Elena?" Alicia asked, her voice shaking, her stomach almost making her loose what was left of her lunch.

"Heya sweetie, what's wrong?" Elena asked, picking up on the emotions in Alicia's voice.

"We got a..." she cleared her throat "We got a body here, from the looks of it, its the same as 6 years ago, what caused you to go your way and me to go mine."

"Gibbs" Elena mouthed and waved her boss over, Tony halfstood in his chair while Ziva remained where she were, though all of them were listening. McGee was down in the lab with Abby, going through the evidence of a dead Marine and more or less missing.

"Sweetie" Elena said "I'm putting you on the speaker."

"Ok... Luukas, I'm busy go do something for a change, boss told me to make this call, you wanna talk, do it later" Alicia's voice was hard and barely emotional, though Elena read all the emotions that Alicia had managed to hide. "Sorry bout that." Alicia added.

"Why did your boss have you call Special Agent Conway?" Gibbs asked, he sat on the edge of Anthony Dinozzo's desk.

Alicia sighed.

"Elena can fill you in about the body, Lena, it's the same, I can tell by the cut, I can even tell by... everything... I'd like, I'd apriciate if Special Agent Gibbs could send Elena and someone else down here." Alicia almost stumbled over her own words before the collected herself "FBI's on our case already, the Marine's their case they say, I don't know how long my boss can keep them away."

"Elena, get the car. Dinozzo, get Ducky. Ziva, McGee make sure they got the plane ready." Gibbs said and Alicia heard a male voice.

"Boss, didn't I say it was a good idea to get our own plane?" It was followed by a slap.

"See ya soon sweetie" Elena chuckled as she hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you **spacekitten2700** for taking the time to read and Review :) **  
**And for anyone else who reads, thank you for taking the time to klick on my story to read it :) ****_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"I don't see it Alicia" Elena said as she stood over the remains of a Marine. Alicia pulled the gloves of her hands and carefully touched the Marine, she held a hand up as she felt the precense of someone else. "Here Lena. Look at this." As Elena inspected what Alicia had found Alicia rose.  
"22 years ago they found another body, a lifeless 6 year old. She had a cut next to her left ear. Dressed as a NCIS agent she was found barely breathing." Alicia said, looking up at the person who stood next to Elena.

"And you know this cause?" The man, Alicia knew by the voice that it was Gibbs, Elena's boss, his voice was one you didnt forget after hearing it.

Alicia took of the white gloves and collected her hair in her right hand while turning slightly to the left, allowing the man to see her left ear.

"All i see is a tattoo, Abby'd like that one" Gibbs said with what Elena had to admit, a half smile, she hadn't seen her boss give a smile like that to someone that for him didn't give the answer he wanted.

"I thought you NCIS looked closer then to the surface" Alicia said, Elena stood next to her, her fingertip brushing over the tattoo that had its start just below her ear.

"Look here boss" Elena said when she had found the scar. She knew it was there, she had just been a child back then too, but she had been one of the persons finding Alicia... Gibbs let his fingertips carefully brush over the spot Elena pointed out, he flinched slightly but covered it quickly.

"Everything ok here Alicia?" A soft male voice said. Alica let her hair drop, the pigtail laid down perfectly, the rest of her hair laid down nicely bellow the pigtail, covering up half the tattoo.

"Kai, this is Special Agent Elena Conway and her boss Special Agent Gibbs" Alicia smiled as Kaisen walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Alicia" A voice made her roll her eyes. Gibbs walked up to Luukas and flashed his badge.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" He stood himself in front of Luukas "We're taking over the crimescene, I'd apriciate if you remove yourself from here." He said.

"I love it when he does like that" Elena whispered to Alicia who actually was smiling softly.

"I think we should keep him around Alicia, dont you" Kaisen chuckled.

"What for?" Gibbs came up to them again, caused Alicia to jump back.

"Getting her soon to be ex husband to back off." Kaisen said, arm firmly wrapped around Alicia's shoulders.

"If he's giving you trouble, tell me." Gibbs said before he walked up to the FBI who was coming up on the scene. "NCIS is taking over the investigation." He said.

Alicia looked at Elena who looked surprised at the 'I will hurt him if he keeps hurting you' tone in Gibbs voice, that voice was reserved for family, and Tony DiNozzo... though the last named wouldn't ever know... Elena, Kaisen and Alicia watched how the FBI stood himself beside Gibbs.

"Gibbs" The man said.

"Tobias, the Marine makes it our case and we got the rest of him." Gibbs said and looked at Ducky who came up towards him. "When can we move him back home?" Gibbs asked.

"As soon as Anthony and Ziva's taken the photos they need." Ducky said.

"Elena" Gibbs said as she came up to him. "Where's Alicia?"

"She packed the evidence, I've just taken her fingerprints incase she touched something without gloves. I know she hasn't but I also know your rules" Elena said.

"Good." Gibbs said as Alicia came, she had something in her hand.

"This isn't from the crimescene. It's a personal favour." Alicia began, she looked up at Elena, didn't dare to meet Gibbs eyes.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"Dna, if I'm right, its my fathers dna, I need to find out. Special Agent Gibbs, please?" Alicia close to begged.

"Why?" Gibbs asked, sensing the urgency and to actually do as she asked of him. "Why now?"

"I found it a week ago, I don't got equipment enough to find the truth in less then a week..." Alicia sighed "I've been looking for my parents for 9 years now. There's been so many lies in my life that I need a bit of truth." Alicia said.

"I'll take it to Abby, you got your own dna?" Gibbs asked. Alicia blushed.

"I kinda forgot that part" she confessed. "I got the stuff back at home, can I send it to you? I gotta go pick up my son." Alicia said.

"How's Anthony doing?" Elena asked.

"Anthony?" Gibbs asked amused.

"Aparently my fathers name, didn't know that till after I named my son." Alicia chuckled.

"Elena'll go with you, Elena, I meet you at the plane 1800." Gibbs said. He gave them 4 hours.

"Thank you Gibbs" Elena smiled as she wrapped an arm around Alicia and walked to the car Alicia came in.

"I'll take the paperwork Alicia" Kaisen said. "And the backseat. You get dressed and go home, I'm sure Tony'd love to spend some extra time with you." He said softly.

"Thank's Kai." Alicia said as she drew them back to the station. Elena sat and waited at Alicia's desk, touching the photo softly as Alicia was getting ready to go pick Anthony up.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"Mommy" Anthony shouted as Alicia stood at the door. He hugged her close and saw Elena. "Godmommy" He said and gave her a hug as well.

"Elena's spending a few hours with us." Alicia said softly.

"Can I show her my new room?" He asked, squealing in happiness as Alicia nodded.

Back at home Alicia took her own dna and bagged it. Elena took it and put it in her purse before looking at the clock, she had another 2 hours left before she had to go, she decided to make sure her godson had as fun as possible, it wasn't often she had the chance to see him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DS2010, yeah, kinda cool. But what makes it thinkable and workable (more then usually) is that she is grown up, this gives way to a lot of different sides to work and write on ;) Thank you :)**_

 _ **Here's a slightly longer part.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"Alicia" Luukas looked shaken up as he stood behind the barrier at the airport. Kaisen stood with her. He had just taken her to the airport. She was taking time off and Luukas was to pick their son up so she could take him with herself.

"We need to talk" She could see the tears in his eyes but didn't know if it was good or bad, cause it felt so bad...

"What happened?" Alicia asked her ex husband, the divorce had gone through that very morning. "Where's Anthony?" she began to worry even worse.

"Anthony's gone. I went to the daycare to pick him up, someone had already been there." Luukas voice was shaking with emotions. Alicia pushed him inside the gates and up against the wall.

"If I find out you're a part of his disappearance you'll wish you were dead." Alicia said coldly.

"Alicia, don't" Kaisen said softly, holding her back. "You need to work together, its both your little boy. Who picked him up?" Kaisen looked at Luukas.

"Grace" Luukas said.

"Grace, but why not just call her?" Alicia asked, calming down, she could trust Grace, couldn't she?

"I did, about 10 times, she's not answering." Luukas said, deeply worried.

Alicia got her phone up and diled the number. "I'm so glad you called Alicia" Grace said upset.

"Luukas tried to call you too." Alicia said.

"I got no missing calls..." Grace said, Alicia looked at Luukas, she didn't know who to believe, it had to be some trouble with the phone line, cause at this she had to be able to trust Luukas and Grace. "I picked Anthony up, when we exited the car someone hit me in the back of my head, when I came too Anthony was gone." Grace cried.

"Where are you Grace?" Alicia asked, "Where did it happen?"

"I'm at the hospital, boss already at the scene." She said.

"Call me when they let you home." Alicia said before ending the phonecall. She turned to find Luukas in a phone conversation.

"We're there in 10" Luukas said and hung up. "Hakala's at the crimescene" Luukas swallowed.

"Where's your car?" Kaisen asked. Luukas lead them to it and Kaisen drew them to the scene in silence. When they reached the scene Alicia got her phone up and called the same number 5 times, no answer either of the times and all the times she left different messages.

"We'll find him Alicia, we will" Luukas wrapped an arm around her but she broke herself free.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Elena listened through the messages, her face growing more and more serious.

"What's up Conway?" Tony asked, playfully as always.

"Can we stop the playfulness. Alicia's son is missing, probably kidnapped." Elena said seriously.

"Talking about your friend, I got a message for her." Abby said.

"I'm trying to reach her" Elena said. The signals went through.

"Elena?" Alicia's voice came through on the speaker.

"I'm here sweetie, what happened?" Elena said.

"Luukas went to pick Anthony up, Grace had already been there, its strange for her to not call me first but when I reached her she said she had got something in her head and when she came to Anthony was gone" There were tears in Alicia's voice.

"Send me everything from the place, send everything you think I can analyse." Abby said. "And" Abby said. "The dna you sent me me was a match."

"I lost my son and found my dad, ironically" Alicia drew a deep breath. "Can you run the dna in the NCIS register? They warned me, said that if I tried finding my father I'd lose my son" Alicia was crying by now.

"Who's with you?" Elena asked.

"My boss, Luukas and Kaisen" She sobbed.

"What's going on?" A male voice came through.

"Kaisen?" Elena asked.

"No, Christopher Hakala, their boss." Christopher said.

"Send everything you found to me, Abigail Sciuto. Send Alicia back here too." Abby said.

"I'm keeping my evidence and my employers where they are." Came the harsh reply, Abby flinched.

"Gibbs here" Gibbs said, he came in as Abby flinched. "She told you to send the girl and the evidence, I'd apriciate if you listen to her. If not I'll go down there and get it myself, with a courtorder if I have to" Gibbs said in a 'don't mess with me' tone.

"Chris, please" Alicia said as she dried her tears. "Abby's good at her job, she's better then me at that kind of things." Alicia looked Christopher in the eyes, both looked away.

"You'll have the evidence tomorrow morning if no one comes to get them. Alicia's taking the first plane we find." Christopher said.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

Down at the autopsy Ducky looked at the Marine, the hand at place now. He went over to the phone and diled a number. "Gibbs" was his answer.

"It's Ducky my friend." Ducky said. "I got some..." the call went blank and Gibbs came in a few minutes later.

"You had something for me" Gibbs stated.

"Remember what that girl said? About the cut on the marines that were found, ours now and the child 20 year back. Its the same cut, I found something inside the cut, a tiny plastic something." Ducky said. Gibbs phone rang again.

"Bossman" It was Abby and she sounded as hyper as always.

"Found something Abz, the dna?" Gibbs asked.

"Something it is, dna it isnt." Abby said. "The dna is still running, but the plastic something that Ducky sent to me is a memorycard, there's lots of things to find there." She added.

"McGee there with you?" Gibbs asked.

"Timmy, boss wants to talk." Abby said.

"Yeah?" McGee asked.

"Search the FBI file on the 20 year old case of Alicia Dennee, check if they found an memory card in her." Gibbs said before turning of the call.

 **6 hours later**

Abby jumped up and down as Alicia came in to her. "Look" she pointed at the screen. "Can it be true?" She asked.

"You found out anything else bout my son?" Alicia asked.

"No" Abby had stopped jumping. "But your father. I gave him a name when i searched the database. You said his name was Anthony. The computer says its Anthony Dinozzo, hadn't been so cool if it was true, true, true?"

"What'd be cool if what was true?" Tony asked amused at Abby's entuiasm.

"If you" Abby said as she pointed at Tony "was her" she pointed at Alicia "father. I'm so good, aint I" she clapped her hands.

Tony just looked at them, first at Abby and then at Alicia.

"Something was wrong with the test, wasn't it?" Alicia asked. "He's to young" she didn't know what else to think or feel.

"What's going on here?" Tony sat down on a chair, looking at the girls.

"I been looking for my father for the last 9 years or more. The database says its you. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind if it were you, but I don't want the disappointment that it isnt." Alicia said, barely making sense. "And you're to young."

"If the dna say's your mine" Tony said calmly, though he looked very shocked. "Then you're mine." He couldn't believe his own words, he was one to doubt, not one to just take everyone to his heart. But her eyes said so much. "We can take another test, right Abby?" Tony said, reaching his hand out to Alicia. She took it.

"Ready?" Abby asked as she stood in front of Alicia, Alicia opened her mouth and let Abby take the dna from her mouth. She leant her head on his shoulder as Abby did the same to Tony. When Abby walked over to her machines Tony pulled Alicia into his arms, holding her tightly as the doors was opened.

"What's going on here?" Gibbs voice thundered, he only saw a woman in Tony's arms, he hadn't recognised her yet.

"Upstairs boss" Tony said, looking at Gibbs, Gibbs saw the confusment in Tony's eyes and left them at that, he took the elevator up and sat down at his table, waiting for Tony and the woman to come up. When two minutes passed he sent Ziva down. Alone he sat in thoughts 'The DNA, the girl and Tony...' puzzeling it together.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

Ziva sighed and entered Abby's lab. "Check again" Alicia said.

"Alicia" Tony said softly. "We're going to get the same answer."

"Just double check. I want to be sure." She said.

"Sure about what?" Ziva asked.

"The tests saying Alicia's my daughter" Tony said softly, Ziva hadn't seen him like that before. Not since... Last time she had seen him close to how he was now was when Gibbs had been mad at Abby and Abby was so upset...

"Take a second, or third or what number it is, take another test and we'll leave you to it Abby." Ziva said and walked up to Abby who threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"She'll get the same answer, right?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah" Abby said.

"That'll give her the answer she needs. I'll take them up to Gibbs." Ziva said as she hugged Abby back. "Good work Abby." She added.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

When Ziva got upstairs Gibbs wasn't there.

"Ziva, another crimescene, I was sat to wait for you and Tony." McGee said.

"Alicia, go back to work on the apartment hunting. We'll call you as soon as we get an answer. I'll go get you, ok?" Tony said softly, stroking her cheek. "See you soon?" He said softly, hugging her close, cause he knew the truth, it was hard to process, he knew it'd be easier to figure it out if she wasn't there... but somehow he knew... she really was his daughter, so something good had come out those years...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you DS2010 :)**

 **Chapter 4**

"Tim" Gibbs said and took him aside. "Did you find anything?"

"It was a similar memory card as the one Ducky found in our marine, the only difference is that the child was unconscious but alive when it was inserted behind her ear. Our marine was dead. Who is Ms Dennee, there's no record of her after that." McGee said.

"Alicia Dennee is Alicia Liimatainen, she was adopted at the age of 6, when she had been found, where she were the first 6 years are unknown, I want you to make it known." Gibbs said.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Six months later Alicia stood in the NCIS highquarter with her father, she had finally gripped it and so had Tony, they were daddy and daughter. But as time passed by they were growing even more worried, as they bounded the time grew since little Anthony was kidnapped. Ziva stood in front of Alicia and Tony, the three of them talking, Ziva telling her about the latest evidence they had found.

"Anyone care to tell me what the hell's going on?" Alicia who stood behind Tony and Ziva jumped visibly. Tony put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok sweetie" He said softly, not missing the confused look on his boss's face.

"Gibbs..." She whispered as she walked up against Gibbs, stopping just in front of Ziva and Tony, the two persons she trusted, and for a good reason she did trust them, Tony more then the other.

"Alicia Liimatainen?" Gibbs asked. "Or should I say Alicia Dennee?"

Alicia flinched. "I can tell you what's going on, as much as I know of it" She said as she looked up at Gibbs "But you need to promise me to not interrupt or ask questions till I've finished." She said, hesitation in her voice. Tony put his right hand on her right shoulder, standing up behind her.

"Gibbs" Tony said.

"I promise" Gibbs finally said, noticing how Alicia actually relaxed somewhat.

"I don't think I was more then a week when I was kidnapped." she said. "I been told a lot of lies, the only person they never talked shit about was my dad, they didn't know who he were. But my mom" she hesitated, another hand touched her shoulder, she looked up and met Ziva's eyes, behind her she saw her father flinsh slightly as she said 'my mom'. "They told me she had left me out to die, I believed them then, but hesitations, disbelieve grew day by day after my 15th birthday. I lived with them from 5 days after my 6 year old day, its wrong what its said, that I was 6, I hadn't turned 6 in 3 month yet when I was found..." Alicia drew a deep breath, found herself wrapped up in Tony's arms as she began to talk again "My siblings, we were 5 kids with me, 1 of them was on my side, the other three loved to tell me I never were one of them, one of them had heard that the adoption never went through, which was told to me before they knew" she said, she drew a deep breath and took the glass Tony handed to her. "Can we sit down?" She asked while biting her lower lip.

"Sure" Gibbs was the one who answered, he motioned them to his own desk, he sat down on the table, motioning the young woman to sit down in his chair. Tony grabbed his chair and sat himself down just beside the young woman. Ziva stood beside them, still silent.

"I never asked them if it was true, I knew by the anger in their eyes, I waited till midnight before I ran, a child growing inside of me without me knowing it then." She was facing the table.

"We'll find him Alicia, we'll find him." Tony said softly, squeezing her shoulder softly.

As she, Alicia didn't speak more for a while Gibbs asked "I doubt you're finished with telling me what's going on but... we're looking for him. That's all we can do, Abby's working the lab."

Tears began to make their way down her face. "I got a call this morning, they want my mom. I don't even know who she is, or where" Tears stopped her from speaking.

"Alicia, everything's going to be ok" Tony whispered softly, his arms fully around her now.

"How old were you when you ran?" Gibbs asked. "And the closeness between you too, the secrets."

"Tony's my father." Alicia began quietly as a knock was on the table. Abby looked at them.

"Um boss" she said "I need you for a minute"

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

"Bossman" Abby said as they came into her lab. "Look at this." The computer flashed a 'match'.

"Tony's Alicia's father" Gibbs confirmed.

Abby checked the computer and then looked at Gibbs in confusion, hating when he knew the truth before her "It doesnt say that, how did you know?"

"Alicia told me" Gibbs gave a halfsmile.

"Aha." Abby said, her mind working overtime.

"Her son is missing, kidnapped. If I hand you stuff can you put that as your priority number one?" Gibbs asked, holding a Caf Pow! out of reach for Abby.

"Ofcourse" Abby said, eyeing the Caf Pow!.

"Can I help?" Alicia asked, standing in the door.

Abby snatched the Caf Pow! as she walked up to Alicia, she was drinking while Gibbs just chuckled, he patted Abby's shoulder before.

"What do you know about forensic? Computers?" Abby asked.

"Can i borrow the computer?" Alicia asked and as Abby nodded Alicia hacked into a school register and the helsinki police register, showing her own grades and everything that had been said about her. "That's not even half, please Ms Scuito, let me help you find my baby boy" Alicia pleaded.

"Call me Abby" Abby said as she put her Caf Pow! down. "You can take that computer, where do you have your sons stuff?"

"It's shipped here. Kai's the only one I trust down there... I quit" she explained while sitting down, covering her face. Gibbs chosed to leave them alone.

"Why did you quit? And didn't Elena say you were married?" Abby asked and Alicia noticed that Abby hadn't warmed up quiet yet to Elena.

"The divorce finally came through 3 days ago. He had an affair, I would have forgiven him if he had had my back but he didn't." She drew a deep breath and to her surprise found herself embraced by Abby, being the one she were she hugged Abby back, crying a little in her arms as the doors were opened again.

"Alicia? What's wrong?" Tony's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm just a little emotional, dad." Alicia said as she dried her tears.

"Dad" Abby said, tasting the word "I'm never gonna get used to that, Tony being a dad." Abby said.

"Don't you think I could be a good dad?" Tony asked, trying to mask the hurt.

"Hello she's 20 something and you're what? If she had been two I'd get used to it but she's closer to my age!" Abby said, patting his back.

"This just came" Tony said, handing a box to Abby, not yet forgiving her for the remark.

"Come on dad, she didn't mean anything by that, are you saying you just got used to being a dad when I came? I'm 28 and you are?" Alicia asked.

"Hey 43 isn't that old" Tony said, still not getting it.

"Dad, you mean you were 14-15 when I was conceived? It could be classified as... as child molesting or something" Alicia looked concern as Tony tensed and turned the other way.

"I was young, yeah but that doesnt mean anything, we gotta focus on finding Anthony." He kissed Alicia's forehead. "Can I get you anything?"

"A large cappuccino." Alicia said as she sat down in front of the box, delicaty opening it. Reaching her hand into the box, Abby slapped it away.

"Wear gloves, I know Kaisen Arvidi did. There might be prints on it." Abby explained.

Alicia bit back the tear, all she wanted was to reach out and to have her son back into her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to you who follow, favourite and read :) Means allot to me.**_

 _ **Introducing Anthony DiNozzo jr the second ;)**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"How's it going for them?" Ziva asked as Tony came up and sat down at his desk.

"Huh?" He asked, hadn't heard her.

"How's it going for them?" Ziva said again.

"Forward I hope, can you do me a favour? Alicia want a cappuccino, a large one, 2 peices of sugar." Tony asked. Ziva didn't question him this time, she simply nodded and took the lift down. She came back soon with Alicia's cappuccino.

Down in Abby's lab she gave Alicia the cappuccino before she got up to her desk again. Alicia knew something was up and took the elevator up, she stood halfhidden as she heard McGee and Gibbs talk.

"We got a problem" McGee said as Gibbs came in.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I checked Grace's phone record. She called one number multiply times. I checked and traced it. Craig Savil, wanted for kidnapping, murder, drugs and more" McGee said. Alicia dropped her cappuccino on the ground and snuck off.

"What we waiting for?" Gibbs asked as he took his gun and went to the elevator, the doors closed and Tony turned to Ziva.

"Ziva, stay here, make sure Alicia stays here as well." Tony said as he got up.

"To late, she took my car" Gibbs barked as he reapeared.

"She got my gun" Tony swore as he realised it wasn't where he had left it.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"Luukas where are you?" Alicia asked as she drove Gibbs car.

"Grace said she thought she knew where Anthony is" Luukas said.

"Where's Grace?" Alicia asked, worried.

"I donno." He answered, slightly annoyed.

"Be careful, Grace's took him, she took him to Savil, she's behind it." Alicia said.

"Seriously Alicia" Luukas hung up and turned to face Grace. She kicked him.

"What the hell Grace?" Luukas said, beginning to believe his ex wife. He got up, his gun in front of him, he backed from her and ducked as she fired at him. He shot back.

"Luukas?" A voice got Luukas to look to the side, a bullet had barely touched his skin before it hit the wall.

"Grace, what are you doing?" Luukas asked, just then regristrating the voice that had spoken, it hadn't been Grace...

"Getting rid of evidence." Grace hissed at him.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Elena swore as she ducked behind a pillarstone. She hadn't got Luukas's attention. "Damn" she swore to herself. She picked up her phone and called one number, the number to one man she had learned to trust with her life. Everyone in her team had her back and she had theirs, but her boss was more like a father then anything else.

"Gibbs" He answered.

"It's me, Elena" She said "Grace just shot HPD Luukas. Not much I can do till backups here. I haven't found Alicia yet." She added.

"Stand by, FBI will reach you before I do. Abby just called me" He spoke calmly "FBI Special Agent Lauri Rose runs his team towards you, he's a trustworthy guy, worked with him a few times, easier to work with then Tobias." Gibbs sounded slightly amused.

"Good, I think" Elena said.

"FBI" A voice whispered in Elena's ear. Elena saw the badge and flashed her own.

"Someone there?" Gibbs asked.

"NCIS" she said. "Yeah, FBI, you close?" she asked Gibbs. She listened to him and then looked at the FBI person in front of herself. They hung up and Elena looked at the man. "My team's almost here, looking for his ex wife." She said.

"Alicia, Anthony's daughter?" The FBI agent asked and as Elena nodded he continued "My newest team member was her team leader."

"Yeah" Elena nodded, watching how Luukas dodged a bullet. "We gotta stop her." Elena refered to Grace who tried to kill Luukas.

"Wait." The FBI agent said "Hakala when NCIS comes, lead them here. Eero, Pauli take the south entrance." He then looked at Elena. "Ready when you are."

She had her gun up, she knew she had some backup now. She nodded.

"NCIS drop the gun Grace Jacobs." Elena said and dodged behind some boxes.

"Never" Grace's voice was heard followed by Lukas screams in pain as he was shot once more.

"FBI, drop the gun" Two male voices said.

"NCIS, get the cop to safety." The FBI agent said to Elena who ran towards Luukas, dodging a bullet. She heard Grace swear and knew she was hit.

Elena grabbed a hold of Luukas and pulled him down behind a pillarstone, they had another pillarstone behind themselves and Elena recognised the movement behind there. "Alicia" she whispered for herself as she held Luukas, she knew that he had hurt Alicia but she also knew that Alicia never wanted him to feel that kind of pain. She kept a pressure to the bulletwound on his stomach.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

Alicia stood hidden behind the pillarstone, her gun was unsecured and she was ready to fire a bullet whenever she needed too. Grace didn't even move when FBI and Elena jumped forward, someone else shot at them, she saw someone fall further away. Her heart was beating so hard and so fast. She hadn't managed to get her gun up before her ex husband was hit. She could see him lying in her best friend's arms, whimpering in pain.

"Shh, I know, I know" she heard her best friend whisper softly.

"I know you're here, you can't escape, not with him, he's probably crying by now" another voice laughed meanly.

"Alicia, we're here, ready when you are. We got your back." A voice said in her ear through the device she had there.

"Put the gun down" Alicia shouted as she jumped forward, the gun pointed at the one that had shot the man she had been married to for so long, the man who had let go of them. The father of her son.

"FBI" Same voice that Alicia had heard talk to Elena before, said.

"NCIS, you're surrounded, put the gun down" A voice was heard from behind the shooter. Another shooter was forced forward, Craig Savil.

"I got little Anthony, you want to risk his life?" Craig Savil said just as a bullet burned its way into his gunarm. He didn't even flinch. Alicia stood closer, her gun just fired.

"Where is my son" Luukas was supported by Elena.

"Where is my son" Alicia said, a rage not like her.

"You're surrounded, put the gun down" Christopher's voice was heard.

"Hakala?" Alicia asked, looking at him then back at the bastard that had had her son.

"Dinozzo, we got him." A voice said softly from behind her, the gun was taken from her hand and the shooter was disarmed.

"Dinozzo?" Christopher asked as he was up at Alicia's side.

"It's ok Alicia, Anthony's ok, Abby found him, hiding in her lab. Tony's hit..." Gibbs voice broke through her, she turned, scanned the place and saw the stretcher with her father on it, Ziva walked beside him. Alicia ran towards them.

"Dad?" she shouted, she was stopped by a parametic.

"We need to get him up to the hospital." The man said.

"Dad?" Alicia shouted again as she was being held back, she couldn't take in what she was told, Ziva's arms soon wrapped around her.

"He'll be ok" She whispered softly in Alicia's ear. "He's stronger then this"

"For the love of God" Alicia heard behind her. "Luukas you need to get up to the hospital too."

"I'm ok" he said between gritted teeth.

"You were crying in her arms as I came." Alicia said as she passed them and walked off with Ziva.

"Liimatainen, listen to Special Agent Elena Conway, let the paramedic get you to the hospital or I'll shoot you myself" Ziva's voice made Alicia turn and look at her.

"If I were you I'd do what Special Agent David said, I wouldn't want to be shot by her" Alicia said and signed 'thank you' to Ziva before she left, she had to get to Abby's lab.

"Alicia" Christopher stopped her.

"When did you join FBI?" Alicia asked as he accompanied her to the car.

"Same day you quit. My teams boss is much nicer then I ever were" Christopher said as he opened the door for Alicia. "When did you change last name?"

"I found my dad Chris" she said as she leant back, there were something that reminded him of a smile in her face. "My last name was changed yesterday. Anthony's will be changed tomorrow, I just gotta have Luukas approval of it." She sighed.

"I'll ask him nicely" Christopher smiled and let her off outside NCIS headquarter.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"Mommy'll soon be here" Abby said to the child who was sitting in the corner of her lab, he hadn't moved since she found him.

"You know mommy?" He asked, a careful uncertain tone in his voice.

"Yeah" Abby took down the photo she had of Tony, herself and Alicia, when Alicia had been taken there, after Anthony had been kidnapped. Abby, Ducky and Gibbs were facinated by the tattoo that was hiding the cut just bellow her left ear. "Look" Abby said and reached out the photo, she put it as close to the child as she dared. The child took it, one eye looking at Abby as the other looked at the photo, seeing his mother.

"Abby? Where is he? Anthony?" Alicia's voice almost echoed in the room. The child had put down the photo and jumped out of his hidingplace and jumped up into his mothers arms.

"Mommy" The child cried, clinging onto his mother as if his life depended on it, and perhaps it did.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you DS2010 :) Now Anthony is safe... What about his grandfather?_**

 _And just to mention 'Reflection' ( story/story_ ?storyid=12382216 &chapter=1/) which I had written even before this story, I posted it tonight, its not half of what this story is, but if it interests anyone, pls check it out :) And dont mind 'Mary Sue, the guest' I'm sure she'll feel better soon ;)_

On with Twisted Truth

Chapter 6

"As I got there, with my fathers gun, I had stolen his hearing device, the ear plug thingy" Alicia said "Luukas and Grace was there just before me. Luukas hadn't seen me. Elena shouted his name before the bullet touched his arm. I stood behind a pillarstone as Elena and some FBI jumped forward, Elena got Luukas behind a pillarstone. Somehow Special Agent Gibbs knew I had dad's gun and the ear thingy." Alicia looked down.

"Me and Tony took the backdoor. Tony was shot by Grace's bullet. She either didn't see him or she miss took him for being with Craig." Ziva said.

"She saw him alright..." Alicia looked up, the darkness in her voice and eyes surprised them. "She kidnapped my baby boy. She's as much as a bad guy as Savil... they worked this together... Anthony told me that Grace promised that she'd drive him to me as daddy had other things to do. She drove him straight to Savil... Savil stopped just outside to drop of a package earlier today, Anthony snuck out, took the stairs. Savil saw him and chased him, Abby came in time to stop Savil from finding Anthony. Savil has been hiding my son for over 6 months." Alicia said and behind her a young child appeared. Alicia bent down and picked her 6 year old up.

"This is Ziva" She said softly to Anthony. "She works with grandpa."

"Grandpa gonna die?" The child asked, sobbing.

"Grandpa's not gonna die" Alicia and Ziva said at the same time, Ziva sounding more sure and more firm then Alicia.

"Where's dad?"Anthony looked around himself.

"At the hospital, he's not going to die either." Ziva said "The bad guys got him too. Elena saved him"

"Godmommy" his eyes shun and he wiggled out of his mothers arms and ran over to the newcomer, Elena.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"Alicia" She looked up and saw Gibbs coming downstairs. Kneeling by her son's feet she hugged him tightly.

"Elena'll take you to the icecream shop" Alicia said softly to her son. "I need to talk to Special Agent Gibbs."

They watched in silence as Elena lead Anthony downstairs.

Alicia looked up, seeing how Gibbs almost stared at her, but it wasn't a bad stare.

"It's hard to grasp, huh?" Alicia said.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"You've worked with Tony Dinozzo for how many years and here comes I and my son. Tony's daughter and his grandson." Alicia raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

"You sure he's your father?"Gibbs snickered as they rose "You seem to smart to be the result of him." he left her standing there, he smiled for himself as he heard her laugh, she had her fathers humour, that one was for sure.

Alicia's phone rang. "Alicia" She answered, still laughing.

"Hi sweetie" Tony's voice came through. "Can you come pick me up?" he asked.

"What happened dad?" She asked as she took the stairs in a few steps, trying to find Gibbs.

"Grace escaped with Savil. They visited my room, nearly blew it apart till they realised I wasn't there." Tony answered, you could hear him moving.

"Gibbs, call Elena back" Alicia said as he came to stand in front of herself. "NOW" she demanded as she took the stairs in a flight, then grabbed the carkeys, "McGee" she said as he came up in the elevator. "Got your gun?" She asked, he nodded.

"Go with her McGee, Alicia, take this" Gibbs said and slid his gun over the floor, Alicia picked it up, checked it out as the elevatordoors closed.

"What's going on?" McGee asked.

"Grace and Savil's out there somewhere, dad's out somewhere, they're after him, he's hurt. Elena's out there with my son, I dont know who's their target." She said and sighed in relief as Elena came in with Anthony. "Elena leave Anthony with auntie Abby and get Gibbs out with you, first one to find dad calls the other" she said before she got into the car.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Hours later Tony was still missing, Gibbs recived a message, a 3 minutes long video of Tony being tortured. Gibbs turned of the video, took it with himself and entered the conference room. Well in there he found out that FBI Director already were there, Fornell and another FBI stood there. Director Shepard was there as well as Alicia.

"Everyone seen the tape?" Gibbs barked. Alicia's eyes was overflowing.

"We request it turned into us" FBI Director said. "It's our case."

Gibbs pushed in the video in the player and pushed play, just showing a few seconds of the tape before he slammed his fists into the desk.

"This makes it NCIS matters." He growled.

"Please" The plea got Fornell, both the directors and Gibbs to look at Alicia, tears rolling down her face. "While you argue over who's case it is, more time passes, time dad doesnt have" she bit her lip. "Anthony was gone for 6 months, dad doesnt have six months." Her voice shook.

Her words was followed by silence till someone in the back of the room asked "Why?"

"Didn't you see the video? They're torturing him" Alicia said upset.

Gibbs nodded to his boss, Director Shepard who then left along with FBI Director as Alicia continued to talk.

"My son's a child, they was out to get to my biological mom and my dad, they never was out to hurt my son or me, its my dad they were after, now they got him. Don't you get a shit of what he's put through?" Alicia asked angrilly.

"Tobias" The other man in the room said, first then Alicia recognised him as Special Agent Lauri Rose of the FBI. She too saw him holding a phone, she hadn't realised a phone had been ringing. "Secnav requested you." Lauri said. Tobias Fornell grunted and left, the second the door had closed behind Fornell, Lauri said "Christopher gave me an idea."

"What?" Gibbs asked, Alicia just looked at Lauri as she dried her tears, determined to find her father and to have him rescued.

"We do this together and we do this fast." Lauri said as his phone rang. "Lau" He answered. Alicia felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Gibbs standing close. Gibbs watched how Lauri's face turned serious and then concern, worried. "Meet me at NCIS, make it the lab." He said.

Gibbs phone rang. "You got something for me?" He asked, knowing it was Abby.

"Yeah I..." Gibbs hung up and wrapped his arm around Alicia. "Rose, take whoever it was to Abby's lab, I don't care who'll get the credit, I want my Agent back, we want Tony back."

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

"They'll find me you know" Tony said and was rewarded by a blow in his stomach, he crouched down as good as he could, biting his teeth together in pain.

"Give me the name and location of Alicia's mother and you'll be free to get out of here" Came a harsh reply.

"I don't know where she is or who she is" Another blow hit him where he stood chained to the roof, the chains got pulled up, forcing him to stand straight.

"LIE" Another voice shouted.

"I didn't even know I had a daughter till Alicia found me" Tony shouted back before crying out in pain before his senses was turned off as he sank into unconsiousness.

"He'll tell us what he know in due time" Grace said. "Keep it low, we need him alive if we are to find her."


	7. Chapter 7

**DS2010 thank you for reviewing :)**

 **Chapter 7**

"See yourself as employed. The director already fixed your papers. We're getting up there to sign the papers. You either take Tony's desk or mine." Gibbs said, his arm still around Alicia's shoulders as she fought to keep from crying.

Alicia took a deep breath before she breathed out "Dads" Gibbs nodded and lead her to Tony's desk. The Director came down with a folder in her hands, as she stood in front of Tony's desk, in front of Alicia, Gibbs squeezed Alicia's shoulder and went down to Abby's lab.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"We need him conscious as well" Grace said harshly as she watched Tony lose consiousness again.

"You are not my boss" Came the reply from the one who held the whip. Grace looked over Tony's naked upper body, she walked round him.

"What's taking so long?" A voice said.

"He's tough, perhaps he don't know where Rebecca is, but I'm damn sure he know's who she really is." Grace said, inspecting the wounds in Tony's back. She then looked up at his wrists and flinched. "Boss, I think we need to cut him down and place him in a bed, chain him to the bed instead, his legs can't carry him, look at his wrists."

Silence followed and none of those in the room knew that Tony was awake... He felt how someone moved close around him, it was first when someone touched his left wrist that a moan escaped his throat and he pulled at the chains, crying out in pain as he 'woke up'.

"Keep your eyes closed and be still. You'll be moved, but if you make a single move..." Grace threatened as her boss opened the chains, Tony fell to the floor with a thud, loosing consciousness again.

"Jacobs, you should have supported his weight and no 'what ifs'" Her boss barked at her.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

McGee stood and looked at his screen, it was something he had seen on the video of Tony and his captor. He tried ignoring his friend being tortured while trying to find him. He compared the memory cards files with the information he had found in the video, saved it to an usb and took the elevator down.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Abby and Gibbs had been talking for almost 10 minutes, which were very rare. She had shown him everything she had got from the place where they thought Tony had been taken from.

Suddenly the door was opened, causing Gibbs and Abby to look at the door. There stood Special Agent Lauri Rose of the FBI and a woman in her late 20s, her hair was ruddy and long. She had it in a knot in the back of her head. She wore an ankle long black skirt, her t-shirt were red and tightfitting. Her make up black and green. Everyone stood in silence till Abby broke the silence by clapping her hands.

"YAY, one of my kind" she said as she jumped forward towards the newcomer, the newcomer chuckled and opened her arms, both women hugging each other.

"Good lord" Lauri groaned playfully "You got one of those too?"

The newcomer let go of Abby and slapped Lauri over the back of his head. She then reached her hand out to Gibbs.

"Special Agent Bianca Rose of the FBI." She said. "This is what I like to wear the most, black lipstick works too sometimes, but not around kids. I prefer to not wear lipstick though. Lau, can i be completely honest?" She looked at Lauri.

"You better be" Lauri said.

"I been undercover for the last 10 months. We have some suspects close to a school, terrorists and drugsellers." She said. "I was working as a thirdgrade teacher, I had to leave now today, left my resignpapers at the desk before I left. I was shot at." She added.

"Good lord" Lauri said worried "You ok Anca? Were you hit?" He was in front of her.

"It barely graced my arm" She said, showing a 'scratch' of what they knew were a bullet.

"Sit" Lauri demanded.

"Gibbs" Abby said "Send Ducky here and leave us girls to it"

Gibbs had the phone to his ear before Abby had finished her line. "Ducky, Abby's lab. We got a gunwounded" Gibbs said, he took Bianca's arm in his hands, gently touching her arm, looking at the wound "It scratched her skin, you're one lucky person Mrs Rose."

With those words he rose and hung up, motioned Lauri towards the elevator, the doors opened and McGee stood there. Lauri and Gibbs took the elevator up. Lauri was looking back, worried as the doors closed.

"You sure you ok?" Abby asked, looking at Bianca's arm.

"You ever been shot?" Bianca asked.

"No" Abby said.

"It hurts, but its not deep, just enough to annoy the crap out of me and to worry Lauri so he go annoy the crap outa me too." Bianca said truthfully.

"He's your husband?" Abby asked as they sat down in the floor, seeing how the elevatordoor opened again.

"He's my 22 minutes older brother" Bianca smiled "Its just Ms Rose, but call me Bianca." No hard feeling seen in her, not more then the pain she must have felt.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked.

"I found a connection between who has Tony and where he is. Come." McGee said as he walked up to his desk and inserted the usb into his computer, putting the pictures up on the big screen.

"What are we looking for?" Gibbs asked.

"Up to the right, compare that to this" McGee said as he put another picture on the screen, beside the first one.

"Its the same." Lauri said.

"Exactly, where did FBI find Alicia?" McGee asked.

"What are we talking about?" Lauri asked.

"Case Alicia Dennee" Gibbs said.

"Thats the same Alicia?" Lauri asked and made a phonecall, he looked angry as hell and he sounded like that as well.

"You knew it was her, you knew it was our unsolved cold case" Lauri close to shouted. Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed at the elevator as it dinged.

Alicia came out through the elevator and McGee quickly took away the usb and got rid of the pictures on the widesceen. McGee went back to work as Lauri and Gibbs walked over to the elevator, holding an 'conferance' there, like Gibbs and Fornell had done so many times.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Alicia sat at her fathers chair and reached her hand out and touched the desk. She broke into deep sobs, leaning over the desk, clutching to a photo.

McGee stood up, hesitatingly he walked over to Alicia, he put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at his, crying helplessly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to her feet, she dove into his arms and cried harder.

Gibbs and Lauri got out of the elevator and saw the two of them. Lauri looked up at Gibbs but didn't say anything, they walked closer.

"Alicia" McGee said softly. "Tony's gonna be ok. We'll find him." He promised.

"Tim, Alicia" Gibbs said and just before Alicia looked up, Tim met Gibbs eyes and Gibbs nodded appreciatingly.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"Now my dear let me take a look at that" Ducky's voice was heard before they saw him.

"Dr. Donald Mallard, mostly known as Ducky. Ducky this is Special Agent Bianca Rose." Abby said. Bianca just smiled softly, looking as Ducky exaimed her arm and soon taped the wound together.

"I'll give you a couple of pills" Ducky said.

"Thanks" Bianca said simply.

"My dear, how did that happen?" Ducky asked, nodding at the wound he just had dressed and was now bandaging.

"I accidently broke my cover." Bianca said, saying nothing more then that.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you DS2010 :)_**

 ** _Rescue mission launching ;)_**

Chapter 8

"I'm fine Lauri" Bianca growled at Special Agent Lauri, she turned to a woman who stood in the door. "Linda tell him"

"She surely looks ok Lau." Linda answered.

"Linda" Lauri said warningly while trying to look Linda in the eyes.

"Don't you 'Linda' me." Linda said angrilly. "You were the one to finally approve Anca going undercover, I never wanted her to, I voted no all the 5 times, you caved and let them put her there, I'm saying the same now, I don't want Anca to go, but if she has to..." she said, and looked at Lauri for almost a minute "I want an NCIS to go with her." Linda added. Everyone turned and looked at Linda.

"Who?" Director of the FBI asked as he stood behind them.

"Me" Ziva said as she walked further in to the room, reaching her hand out to Bianca. "Special Agent Ziva David." She said.

"I'm ok with that" Bianca said.

"I'm going too" Alicia said already ready to move out.

"No you're not" Ziva and Gibbs said at the same time, Gibbs now standing in front of Alicia.

"It's my father" Alicia said, holding her gaze in Gibbs eyes.

"Exactly." Gibbs retorted.

"Stop arguing, keep her at the scene if you like, but we gotta get going now, Abby found the location." McGee said as he put his phone down and walked to the elevator. "We gotta get him out of there, NOW."

"McGee's right" Bianca said. "Ziva, come" Bianca said and walked into the elevator as the doors were to close. "I'm going to the lab when you both left" McGee said as the elevator doors closed.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Deciding who was to go where was turning out to be hard, FBI or NCIS was the question.

"Shut the hell up all of you" Alicia shouted, everyone turned and looked at her.

"Ziva and Special Agent Bianca Rose goes in, they got contact with McGee and Abby. We'll contact Abby if we need to contact either of you." Lauri said, he put his hand on Alicia's shoulder while looking at Bianca.

"Gotcha bossy bro" Bianca chuckled before she nodded at Ziva, both the girl left.

"Let's work together instead of against each other" Lauri said as he looked at Gibbs. "Either we turn the leader-roll over to Chris, Christopher Hakala, Alicia's former team-leader or we figure this out together Agent Gibbs" Lauri added.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

After knocking out two guards and hiding them Bianca undressed them and tried the clothes on. "Ziva" She whispered into the microphone she had hidden in her clutched hand.

"I'm right behind you Bianca" She whispered "I think." She then added. "McGee, where am I and how far from Bianca am I?" Bianca waited for Ziva to talk again as she picked up the keys from one of the pockets of the pants she tried on. She then took a rope she found in a room earlier and tied the guards up.

"The next room? But its locked" Ziva said, sounding pissed off. Bianca snuck to the door and unlocked it, smiling slightly at Ziva. "Found her." Ziva said.

"Good, me and Abby's here, you need anything just say it." McGee said and this time Bianca heard it too.

"Ziva, take those clothes, we might be able to fool them for some time, guess why I knocked down two girls? We could pass as them" Bianca said with a grin. Ziva smiled back at her after getting ready.

"Wow you're smart, doesnt sound like Lauri at all." Another voice chuckled.

"Don't diss my brother, only I can do that" Bianca said.

"Anca, don't you recognise my voice, its Linda, I diss him all the time." She, Linda chuckled.

"I was preocupied" Bianca chuckled softly. "Talk to you soon." "Ziva" Bianca looked at Ziva and began to sign.

"Talk, my sign-language isn't good." Ziva said.

"You can sign too? Alicia, you and me should get together" Abby's voice made both girls smile.

"Take that road, McGee you follow her on your screen, Abs, follow me on your screen." Bianca said. Ziva nodded at Bianca and did as she had been told. Bianca followed her gut-instinct, so far in her life they had never let her down. She came to a door.

"Abs" Bianca said quietly. "What's behind this door."

"Wouldn't you want to know that" Bianca felt something pressed into the back of her head.

"Bianca what happened?" Abby asked, hearing everything. "Give me that" she reaced for the mic McGee had "Ziva, run down the next corridor, Bianca's not answering, she asked me a question and now she doesn't answer." Abby said upset.

"Copy that, don't worry." Ziva said and silently ran down the corridor, turning left where McGee now told her to go. She saw a man holding a gunshaped pipe against Bianca's head.

"Pipe" Ziva whispered. McGee understood and told Bianca what Ziva had told her.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Bianca smiled for herself after hearing McGee's voice, she lifted her left arm and hit her elbow backwards at the same time as she kicked backwards, hitting the person with both hits. She turned around and turned them both so the man was against the wall, her arm pressing against his throat.

"What's behind this door." Bianca barked.

"You think I'd..." He began but as Bianca pressed harder he began to talk, by then Ziva had already gone back to search through the place.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Tony came too in a room, leather holding him firm in place. 'At least it doesn't cut my skin' he thought positively, deciding to only stick to positive thoughts.

"Are you ok?" A female voice said.

"Who are you?" He asked, trying to not get upset, knowing getting upset wouldnt help him at all.

"Sandra" She looked away as his eyes found her.

"Why are you here?" He asked, not trusting her.

"I've been ordered to keep you alive. You die, my son dies" She looked away.

"How old is he?" Tony asked.

"3. He's in the room next to yours." She said softly, taking his pulse before dressing his wrists and checking the wound on his stomach. "They're coming for you, they have to." She said before helping him turn around so she could check his back too, which was difficult as his wrists were bound.

"If you refer to my people then yes." Tony said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"She's ok." Ziva said as she found an empty room. "You guys can come in here. South window, second one from the right." She said "My right, no one is on this side and we might need backup." Ziva admitted.

"Already told Gibbs, he sent Conway, FBI's Hakala and Kyle's there too." McGee said.

"Rose from FBI got backup out of sight for the bad guys. He's keeping Alicia back, I donno how long he can keep her back though." Abby said. "That's why Gibbs had to go back and leave Elena with the FBI."

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Bianca took a deep breath, her hand on the gun as she finally found the key that looked like it could work. Opening the door she carefully kicked it up slightly. With her gun drawn she was to kick the door open when Abby's voice was heard.

"Ziva's right behind you, wait for her, she said I should tell you 'Since when do we listen to a word you say'." Abby said. Bianca snickered, knowing what Ziva meant Bianca looked over her shoulder, seeing Ziva, they smiled at each other before Bianca with handmovements showed Ziva what they were to do.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Tony held his breath, the door had been open but no one had come in. The woman by his side was frozen in fear. He let go of the breath as Ziva and another woman came in.

"No no no, stay with me" The woman said, Tony was drifting back to unconsciousness.

"Go away from him" Ziva said, Bianca held her back, instantly recognising the woman.

"Sandra?" Bianca asked, Sandra looked up at her. "Where's Ricky?" She moved into the room, ordered Ziva to stand guard the door. "Abby lead Gibbs and the rest this way, we've found Dinozzo. Tell Lauri we found Sandra, he gotta let Patric know" Bianca finished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Alicia stood beside Elena. "You shouldn't be here now Alicia" Elena said softly.

"I'm gonna be here when my father's saved." Alicia said and silenced and looked around herself, sensing danger. "Gibbs get down" she shouted as she ran up and threw herself in front of Gibbs. Gibbs felt Alicia's body push him back at the force of a bullet. She landed in his arms. Another bullet found her arm before Gibbs managed to get her down behind the car.

Gunfire was heard all around them as Gibbs lied Alicia down beside him, hidden behind the car which was fired at.

"FBI go do your damn job." Gibbs shouted.

"Check her out, we got you covered." A soft voice said beside him. Special Agent Lauri Rose.

"I got your 12" Elena said, standing in front of Gibbs, crutched down so she wasn't shootable. With 12 Elena meant in front of him, just as they meant behind him when they said 'I got your 6'.

"My arm's all that's bleeding" Alicia's voice was heard through the fire. "But I wouldn't be surprised if I broke a rib or two" she grimaced. Lauri was crutching down as he fired at the enemies.

Gibbs removed her jacket, seeing the vest he sighed in relief.

"I listened to you for once, boss" Alicia said with closed eyes. "Now I just hope Abby did listen to me." The fire seemed to have stopped.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

"Gibbs what's taking you so long?" Ziva asked into the mic.

"He just got saved by Alicia" Abby's voice said in Ziva's ear, Bianca heard it too as she got Tony out of his cuffs.

Tony looked at Bianca "I beens stuck in this bed for quiet some time, in the same clothes" he blushed somewhat, something not many person had seen him do.

"It's understandable. Abby found you, now we're getting you out of here, and we'll get you cleaned up, so don't you worry" Bianca said softly, stroking his bruised face softly before she rose.

"Ziva, you got everything under control here?" Bianca asked and after a nod from Ziva she snuck out of the door and headed to the room where Sandra's son was to be.

"Not again" she muttered for herself as cold steel pressed against her head. A gun went of and the steel disappeared from her head. Turning around she saw Christopher with his gun in his hand.

"Thank's Chrissy" Bianca said as he came up to her.

"You need to stop turning your back against danger" Christopher scowled.

"What Chris said" Another voice said behind Bianca, looking behind herself she saw her bro's two best friends. She smiled at them.

"I know, I'm working on it. I'm looking for a 3 year old, Sandra's in with Dinozzo." Bianca said.

"Sandy?" Patric asked, looking into Bianca's eyes, hope reflecting in them.

"Sandy" Bianca confirmed. "Its her son we're looking for" she took Patric's hands "Your son"

"Patric go in to Dinozzo and Sandy, you too Bianca. Me and Eric will go look for the boy." Christopher said.

"A slight change" An FBI said. "Me and Eric go look for the child, Chris, Patric, Ziva and Bianca, get Special Agent Dinozzo and the woman out of here. Backups coming, Gibbs just got Alicia up to the hospital, he and McGee's getting closer, ambulances are at the scene, waiting for us." The FBI said.

"Thanks Fred. See ya on the outside" Patric said.

Bianca hurried inside the room Tony were in and told Ziva what was going on.

"I know you heard about Alicia, she's up at the hospital" Bianca said quietly but Tony read her lips.

With a groan he sat up, he was gently pushed back into the bed by Bianca as he asked "What happened to my daughter."

"Gibbs was fired at, Alicia jumped in front of him. She's at the hospital now, the place we're getting you too." Bianca said softly as she carefully wrapped Tony up in any clean cloths she could find.

"Patric?" Sandra asked, seeing him standing there. She sobbed and fell into his arms.

"Everything's going to be ok baby" He whispered softly "Eric's looking for Ricky."

"Carefully" Tony said between clenched teeth, his face paled as Bianca helped him up, he collapsed against her. Christopher caught him.

"I got you Dinozzo, don't worry. Your arms around my neck and I'll carry you out. Ziva, Bianca, you two cover me." Christopher said.

"Even though it sounded so gay I'll do what I'm told" Tony joked, his pale face didn't manage a smile as he slumped down in Christopher's arms.

"Don't you worry Tony, we got your six" Ziva said softly before she stood herself slightly behind him, so she could protect them from behind.

"Patric you help..." A child cry caused Christopher to silence.

Patric ran to the door and took his son from Eric's arms. "Daddy got you, don't worry Ricky, daddy got you." He said softly. Fred came back to them, meeting Christopher's eyes.

"We need to get out now" Fred said as he dried the blood from his cheek.

"On our way, you take the lead." Christopher said as he walked forward, holding a very weak Tony who was feeling like a fool not being able to walk himself, drifting in and out of consciousness.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Gibbs and McGee saw movement and stood ready to fire when they saw Fred of the FBI coming first. FBI Christopher Hakala followed, Tony unconscious in his arms, Ziva firing back as she half-ran backwards, having Tony's six.

"You guys" Gibbs barked at a group of officers as his and Rose's team was on safe grounds.

"Go take them down, Tony, my agent, our people are safe" Gibbs said as he waited for his and Rose's team to reach them. Lauri stood and waited as well.

The officers had wanted to storm the place but Gibbs had refused to let them till Tony was safe. Now that they were free to run, their teamleader shouted out directions and they all ran passed Fred, Christopher, Tony, Bianca and Ziva.

"We got it covered" A man said, motioning Ziva to put her gun down and return to her team.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

Fred ran up towards Gibbs, Christopher close after, Tony in his arms as Bianca was by his side helping Christopher to put Tony on the stretcher the paramedics had come with. Gibbs bent over Tony. Tony was conscious again.

"You're going to be ok Tony, you hear me Dinozzo?" Gibbs said in a demanding tone.

"G... gotcha bo... boss" Tony whispered after swallowing multiply times. The paramedics drew off, taking Tony to the hospital as NCIS followed.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Alicia wheeled herself into the hospital waiting-room where Gibbs, Ziva, Abby and McGee stood and waited. Abby jumped and ran towards Alicia, she hugged her carefully before she began to sign at her.

Alicia and Abby was soon signing at each other, Ziva followed, though she didn't get much of it. Gibbs just smiled slightly.

"I dont get a thing" McGee said.

"All i get is 'thank you for'" Ziva said.

"Alicia thanks Abby helping her find her father and for being there. Sorry girls" He shouted. "They just told me to stop translating" He said amused as he rose and approached a doctor, they talked for a few second before Gibbs walked to the elevator. "Abby, Alicia" He then said, they turned and looked at him where as he signed 'I'm going to see Tony'. Abby jumped up and wheeled Alicia quickly to the elevator.

"They're going to see Tony" Bianca's voice came from behind them.

"What floor?" Ziva asked.

"Fourth" Bianca smiled as Ziva and McGee ran to the stairs.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

Alicia wheeled herself towards her fathers bed. She reached out and took his hand.

"You're safe now daddy" She whispered.

"I know sweetie" he whispered back. She grimaced as she got up and sat down beside him, she reached out her unharmed arm and touched his swollen face with tears in her eyes. "I will be ok sweetheart" he said softly. "Boss, I thought you'd keep my baby girl safe" Tony said, Alicia looked over her shoulder and saw Gibbs stand there.

"She took two bullets for me" He said.

"I gotta protect my boss, now don't I?" She smiled softly. Tony smiled, closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep, safe with his daughter close to himself, and _his secret still safe deep inside._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you Spacekitten2700 :)_**

 **Chapter 10**

"You are both safe now" Patric whispered as he had his arms around his wife and child. Promising to never let them go ever again. He had mixed emotions, he had never thought he'd find them again, being told they were dead, but in his heart he knew the truth... and finally the truth was out, Sandra and Ricky were finally safe.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

"Gibbs, Jethro" Alicia said quietly as she looked up at him "I been thinking" she bit her lip.

"Yes?" He asked just as quietly.

"I don't like all the shooting, running, going... I'm more a computer, find evidence person. I belong in a lab or in front of a desk, not out on the field" She looked down. "You saw my papers on the computer."

"You want me to transfer you to a lab or a desk?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't want to leave you... Didn't you see the work I did in Abby's lab?" Alicia asked.

Gibbs smiled knowingly, now he knew what she was thinking of. "I did" he confirmed, knowing she didn't look at him.

"All I do is getting hurt or causing others to get hurt." She bit her lower lip.

"With your approval I want you to work with Abby in the lab, keeping your weapon incase we need you out on the field but from now your place is in the lab along with Abby" Gibbs said, realising yet again how much like her father she really were. No Tony wasnt one to be kept at one place, but if he got his mind set on something, supporting him was the best thing to do...

"Thank you" Alicia said and hugged Gibbs just to groan in pain. "I hate my ribs" she muttered.

"Easy, you start to sound like your father" he chuckled.

"Don't make me laugh" she bit her lip from laughing.

"What's bad by being like your father" Tony smiled softly.

"You'll be ok Tony" Gibbs said softly, touching his unharmed shoulder before patting Alicia's shoulder and leaving the hospital room. He turned back and saw Alicia leaning down on Tony's shoulder, the unharmed one before he smiled and closed the door after himself.  
"I'm proud to be my daddy's daughter" Alicia whispered as she cuddled as close to her father as she dared.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

Ziva came in an hour later, it had taken her time to get her courage up to go see Tony. She had seen him being carried out of that room, the stench still in her vision, and to have seen the always so joking and cheerful Tony so beaten, unconscious... it was like watching Gibbs in a coma back when... Her thoughts got interrupted.

"You gonna stay there or come forward?" Tony's voice was heard before he coughed and tears pressed through his tightly shut eyelids as he bit his teeth together in pain.

"Easy daddy" Alicia dried the tiredness out of her eyes. "Let yourself heal, Ziva, step out of the shadows"

"Sorry, Tony, you need to listen to your daughter. Get well and I see you on work." Ziva said.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you here" Tony said truthfully. "You need to take my daughter back to work though, I'll sleep for a while, the doctor's coming to give me something to sleep on." Tony said "It's hard to sleep without it." He finished.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

Ziva and Alicia turned up back at work, talking in the elevator till the doors opened and Gibbs came in. "Ziva, McGee got things to go over with you." Gibbs said.

Ziva nodded, squeezed Alicia's shoulder lightly before she walked out of the elevator ans the doors closed in front of Alicia and Gibbs.

"How's Tony doing?" Gibbs asked.

"If there's a slight change in the room he wakes up. Nightmares tearing out my heart. The doctors gave him something to sleep on." Alicia said, she turned and leant into Gibbs arms, her left arm in a sling still.

"He'll be ok, I'll have you, Anthony and Tony living with me when he's discharged from the hospital" Gibbs said.

"Thanks" Alicia said "Donno how to convince dad of that though." She added with a slight smile.

"I'll take care of that, dont you worry. We're at Abby's lab, let's go introduce you for your new coworker." Gibbs smiled and exited the elevator, Alicia followed slightly behind.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Abby was working on something at the computer when Gibbs came in.

"Abz, come meet our newest recuit" Gibbs said Abby began to complain but her words ran dry as Alicia stepped forward, Abby gave a death splitting scream, but to their surprise it was Alicia who ran straight into Abby arms, laughing.

Alicia laughed while clutching her stomach and arm. "I like it better in a lab. I can go out too but... computer's more my thing" she said as the laughter ceased. "Don't make me laugh, my ribs are sore and so is my arm."

 _ **A few hours later**_

"Decodes, damn programming, damn hell, damn arm." Alicia muttered while trying to to hack into a file to get answers Gibbs had asked for.

"Maybe you need four hands, how long do you have decoding it?" Abby asked as she put her Caf Pow! on the desk beside herself, she held out another Caf Pow! to Alicia. "Try it, I love it" Abby said.

Alicia hesitatingly lifted the cup and sipped through the strawn, she grimaced slightly. "I like Cappuccino better, but this is an ok substitute" she smiled at Abby who jumped up and down a few seconds.

"More for me then, I'll tell them upstairs to send you some cappuccino, how's your arm feeling?" Abby asked.

"Better, but not so good when I'm using it, can't help that right now though" Alicia sighed and looked up in surprise as a cup of cappuccino was put in front of her, Abby hadn't even called anyone yet.

"Rest your arm. Here" Gibbs voice was soft as he pushed the cappuccino towards her. She picked it up with her unharmed arm and drank half of it in the matter of seconds.

"Ok I'm good to go" she smile as she looked up at Gibbs.

"Just be careful, ok? Don't over do it, not cause of me" Gibbs said, leaving Abby so very shocked as he left the two girls alone.

"Close your mouth Abby girl. I got shot protecting him, with his 'don't over do it' he means I should be careful and not do anything that hurts." Alicia said.

"I know, that's why I'm so surprised." Abby looked at Alicia.

"Never mind, lets get to work, lets try again." Alicia said and started the hacking again. "Damn its not working" Alicia swore. "Can you turn on something by Avantasia?" she then asked.

Abby walked over to her stereo. "Um there's 6 albums with them here, yours?" she asked.

"Yeah, but wait" Alicia reached under herself and got up her laptop, turned it on, logged on and went online. "This song is just so wow... I love it" she turned it on when she found it on youtube.

"Oh ok, scoot" Abby said and sat down beside Alicia and together they attacked the keyboard and hacked through the pages and servers. While listning to the song both the girls worked hard finding what information Gibbs wanted.

"I'll call Gibbs" Abby said and got up. The song wasn't over when Gibbs came up.

"What's this?" He asked.

"The story ain't over by Avantasia. Bob Caltey and Avantasia did it live once. My taste." Alicia smiled as she lifted her cappuccino with wrong arm, she swore as the cup turned over and fell to the floor, tears threatening to fall, obscenities close to her tongue.

"Hey now" Gibbs said as he brought Alicia to her feet. "You going to do good here on your own Abs? I'll send McGee down to pick up everything you both found." Gibbs said.

Abby nodded and watched Gibbs take off with Alicia. When the elevator doors closed she walked over to the laptop, searched the songs and clicked on a song when it started she backed a few steps before she smiled in approval and went back to work.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Stepping out of the elevator Gibbs and Alicia hadn't said a word and Gibbs hadn't let go of Alicia either. "McGee" Gibbs said "Go down to Abby and gather whatever she found and get it back up here. Ziva, you take care of things here till I'm back" Gibbs finished before grabbing his gun, checking it through and putting it in place, he wrapped an arm around Alicia's shoulders again. "I got your back if anything happens" he said.

"If anything happens I need my gun, um dad's gun" she looked away, a tears traced down her face. Gibbs went and got the gun, loaded it and secured it before he gave it to Alicia.

"Let's go" Gibbs said and first in the car Alicia looked up at him, biting her lower lip.

"Where we going?" she asked while trying to keep the tears at bay.

"The hospital, to Tony." Gibbs said and touched Alicia's shoulder as she broke down in tears.

"He could have died, just cause I had to know who my dad were, first Anthony was taken now dad's hurt, cause of me" she cried. Gibbs just held her, knowing that no words could change what she was feeling in that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thought I'd give you another chapter :) Now, who is Sarah? Any thoughts?**

 **Chapter 11**

Her breath was erratic, her eyes filled with tears as she ran through the streets, searching for cover, searching for somewhere to find safety, to be protected.

"We lost her sir." She heard the voices come closer as she pressed herself against the wall of a house.

"She's a child, how the hell can you lose a child." The voice was so angry and it scared her deeply. "If Alicia gets her before we do, all hell will break loose. Find her."

'Alicia, I have to find Alicia' The child thought for herself as she pressed herself closer against the wall as her former captors passed her by without seeing or even sensing her.

'Sarah think' the child, Sarah thought for herself. 'Think. Who's Alicia?' she thought as she walked as calmly as she could. _Your real mother's name is Alicia._ her heart was beating harder and faster as the memories clouded her mind. _'She didn't want you, your dad wanted you so I took you as mine.'_ she almost ran into a tree.

"Are you ok child" A voice said, she jumped away from the contact and ran as fast as her legs could carry her while a voice hunted her and another voice comforted her. The voice hunting her called _'You weren't wanted, you only got me'_ and the voice comforting her whispered _'They're lying, your mom loved you even before you were born, you were stolen away from her, they told her you died, you need to prove them wrong my dear child.'_ She remembered last time she had seen the man, he had helped her escape, she hoped her former captor would never find out...

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

Alicia dried her tears as she sat down beside her father. He had been on the hospital for almost 4 weeks now. Just as she and Gibbs arrived he was to discharge himself.

"Dad" Alicia said as she crouched beside him, he sat in a wheelchair. "You were tortured" he looked away, she put a hand on his cheek and made him face her. "Look at me daddy."

"I already know that" His voice was close to a yell "I'm going insane here" Tony sighed.

"You were tortured, your wounds are healing, you just need to give it more time." Alicia said.

"And your seeing a psychologist." Gibbs said as he watched Alicia's precence and words sink in.

"Gibbs" Tony looked at his boss, ready to have an argument which he guessed he'd loose but he wouldn't loose it so easily.

"It's final, you're doing what Jethro said." Alicia looked at her father. "Bottling up isn't an option" she said and Tony knew she was right, even though he hated the word bottling up...

"That's why I'm sending you to one too Alicia" Gibbs said, Alicia simply nodded, she leaned her head down on Tony's shoulder, not wanting to let him go, needing to know he really were there.

"If I'm agreeing, will you let me get home? And back to work?" Tony asked, still stubborn as always.

"Home with Alicia and Anthony, yes. Work, we'll see bout that." Gibbs said and when Tony nodded Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." He said softly. When Gibbs walked up to his doctor Tony looked at his daughter.

"When did he turn to a softy?" Tony asked amused, though he looked very tired.

"With you, since you were kidnapped, with me, since you were kidnapped and even more when I took the bullets for him. He yelled at my for almost 20 minutes before he actually hugged me. He said something bout 'What would I have told your father if we would have lost you, damn it Dinozzo.'" Alicia smiled at her father, earning a smile back.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

"Ziva, you called?" Bianca said as she came through the elevator doors, Christopher Hakala and Lauri Rose close behind her.

"We need an extra set of eyes" Ziva said.

"Where's the others?" Christopher asked.

"Gibbs took Alicia to Tony and McGee's down with Abby." Ziva answered.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

Sarah bit her lower lip as she stood hidden behind a tree, men came up by her, trying to get her to follow them, she just ran, scared to even do anything else.

"Kiddo?" A voice got Sarah to look up, the voice equalled safety for her.

"Kathy" Sarah cried as she launched into safety.

"Good lord what are you doing out here Sarah?" Kathy whispered as she held the shivering child close to herself.

"I saw mom and dad" Sarah's breath became erratic again.

"Easy sweetie, listen to me little cousin." Kathy whispered, looking around herself making sure no one had seen her or the child. "Let's get to my place, there's no one here who knows you or me, I promise." She added softly as she picked up the child and carried her towards the house, worried about how little she weighted, she was little and light for her age.

"They can still find me, I have to find Alicia, all hell will break loose if I find Alicia." The child said, looking at Kathy, making Kathy realise what was going on, what was finally to happen, still she didnt know half of it herself...

"Alicia?" Kathy said. "I know an Alicia, my stepsister." She added as she put the child down and got her keys up and unlocked the house to let the child into the warmth. She locked the door after herself and started her alarm.

"What was that?" Sarah looked suspiciously at Kathy.

"My alarm." Kathy said "If anyone tries to break in the alarm will warn us and it will also reach the closest police station."

"Can you tell me about your Alicia?" Sarah asked. She had been told about an Alicia all her life, she didn't get much of it, she had just reached the age of 12.

"Alicia was found unconscious in cop clothes" Kathy began.

"Police clothes?" Sarah asked.

"NCIS clothes." Kathy corrected herself.

"What is NCIS?" Sarah asked.

"Naval Criminal investigative service. Alicia's working for them now." Kathy said, she waited for a second before she turned back to tell Sarah about Alicia. "Alicia was 5 years and 9 months when she was found, she had just turned 6 I think when she came to live with us. I had just turned 10." Kathy smiled softly.

"Were you nice to her?" Sarah cocked her head.

"I was the only one of us children who was nice to her" Kathy looked sad for a second. "They were envious of her, of me too. I was grandpa's favourite and Alicia soon became a favourite of his. I worshipped her" Kathy said, sadness in her eyes, at the loss of her sister, regretting they didn't have the contact they once had.

"Alicia works for NCIS?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah" Kathy said. "When we've finished talking and you finished your food I'll call her." Kathy promised as she put a bowl of soup in front of the child.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

"His daughter and I will be there, 24/7. He wants back at work, perhaps I should let him, Abby and Alicia'll protect him, down in the lab" Gibbs said, facing the doctor.

"I don't know about that Agent Gibbs, this man need to rest." The doctor answered.

"Oh he will, Abby will make him rest and well Alicia's his daughter. She'll make him rest too, he'll recover best with family." Gibbs said.

"If you take him as your responsibility." The doctor finally caved in.

"I'll have Alicia and her son move in with me. That way I'll get Anthony Dinozzo to move in as well. He can take care of himself but sometimes even the strongest out there need someone" Gibbs said as he recived the papers Tony needed to sign to be released from hospital.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

"Ziva" Bianca said. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything that looks suspicious. Anything that can give us answer." Ziva answered.

"Let's start with this" McGee said as he came out of the elevator. He held a folder under his right arm. When he reached Ziva he handed the folder to her.

"What is this?" She asked as she looked through the papers in the folder.

"All I found about Alicia. I dugged back 22 years, I lost her there." McGee said and added "Gibbs had me start finding her past when Tony was kidnapped."

"You found more then you had before we found him?" She turned around and walked over to her desk as she looked through the papers, stopping at one. "How old were she here?" she asked.

Lauri looked over her shoulder "I'd guess around 4 or 5." Lauri said. "Anca, scan the photo through your whatever you call it."

"I'll take it down to Abby, my computer died on me an hour ago, battery was low." Bianca said as she took the picture and got into the elevator.

Everyone turned back to their computers, McGee sat at his desk, going back in the years, trying to find Alicia's mother.  
"I think I found something David" Lauri said, putting the picture on the big screen.

"That's Alicia, it has to be" Christopher said, it was the first time he spoken since they got there. "That looks like Anthony when he was newborn." He added.

"How did you know?" Ziva asked as she looked at Christopher, she knew that Alicia and Christopher was dating, she was probably the only one excluding Abby that knew.

"We were stuck in a bank robery when her water broke, 2 month to early, everyone, including Luukas, Anthony's father, tried to get her to take some time of, me being her team leader I had the authority to approve her taking time off, but she said no. Funny enough" Christopher didn't sound amused at all "we were on our way home after work, Luukas was handling the paperwork, I promised to take Alicia home, we stopped by the bank on the way home."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you, and you are right DS2010, Tony is one of a kind :) I can just see him coming back for the safety feeling of family...  
Lyric in this part is from ' _Journey to Arcadia_ ' by _Avantasia (Tobias Sammet)._ I dont usually use lyrics no more in stories, but this one been with me since I started writing this story and its still with me... I love Avantasia's lyrics :)**

 **Chapter 12**

"What's the catch?" Tony asked, looking at the subject as if it were suspicious.

"We move in with him" Alicia said, nodding at Gibbs.

"What?" Tony paled as his face reflected pain. Alicia kneeled and wrapped her arms around him, grimacing somewhat as she pulled her gunwounded arm out of the sling.

"Let us take care of you now daddy. At days you'll be with me, Abby and Anthony in the lab, when Luukas doesnt have him. We're family, all of us" she whispered softly. Tony didn't answer, he signed the papers and let them help gather his things before they left.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

"Oh my dead child" Ducky said as he stood leant over a dead body in his morgue. "You suffered a horrible death." He kept talking to the corpse. "Why did you end up here?" he asked. "You were just a child."

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

"Kathy" Sarah said as she pushed the bowl a bit away from her, indicated that she was finished with the food.

"Yes sweetie." Kathy said softly.

"Can Alicia be my mother?" Sarah asked.

Kathy choked on her food, Sarah got up and patter her back, her breath hitching up again.

"Easy sweetie" Kathy said between breathes as she was able to breath again, she wrapped her arms around Sarah again. "Why do you wonder if Alicia can be your mother?" Kathy asked as she felt Sarah calm down, she looked at the child, searching for anything that could remind herself of Alicia, shocked that she found so many things, the eyes was the first thing.

"I was 5 when they told me that I wasn't theirs, well they said I was dads but not moms. I didn't get much then but it made me sad" Sarah said against Kathy's chest.

"What do you remember more?" Kathy asked, now even noticing she sounded somewhat like Alicia as well.

"Dad told me that mom didn't want me" Her voice shook as tears pressed their way through the 12 year olds eyes. "Only he wanted me, and mom, his wife, took care of me cause I didn't have anyone else. But they were lying" she nearly shouted.

"Shh, Sarah, i believe you, shh, calm down." Kathy whispered softly as she rocked the child back and forth. Sarah soon fell asleep in her arms. When Kathy was sure that Sarah was sleeping she put the child to bed and tucked her in. Shocked at how much like Alicia she was, and all the things she now realised. Sarah didnt die? She couldnt have, cause she had the child, now 12 year old, at her place... what was going on?

She got up and got to her phone again, trying the same number she had tried since she found Sarah, the day before, but no luck... 'I gotta reach you Alicia... you need to know" she thought as she sat down at Sarah's side and gently brushed the hair out of her face while she slept.

 _ **Two days later**_

"Tony you're back" Abby sqealed but she didn't jump him, she just touched his cheek softly before touching his arm, she looked up at Gibbs, starting a conversation he didn't get a thing of. Alicia walked passed Gibbs and Abby, taking her father by the arm, leading him to an improvised bed, she helped him sit down before she helped him lie down, trying to not see all the times he winced or grimaced in pain, and all the times he tried to hide the pain as she tucked him in.

"Don't worry daddy, Abby's just asking Jethro lots of question, should he be back already, is he really ok." She smiled as he smiled at her. Lying down beside him she wrapped an arm around him, looking at him as he fell asleep.

"Elevator" Gibbs whispered and motioned Abby over to the elevator as the doors closed he turned of the power.

"Is he really going to be ok?" Abby leaned into Gibbs arms, her arms tightly wrapped around him. He stroke her hair softly.

"He'll be ok, we just have to watch over him closely. Alicia and Anthony just moved in to me, I had Lauri Rose send his fiancée and two of his team over to Tony's place to gather the most important stuff, he's moving in with me as well. Day time you and Alicia looks after him, night time I'll look over them" Gibbs said.  
"Sure thing, so he's really ok? Here but not working, right? Is he seeing someone? Someone to process everything that happened I mean" Abby babbled.

"He's here to feel safe, not to work. The rest is up to him to tell if he wants to." Gibbs touched Abbys shoulder before he turned on the power again.

"I'll watch over him, you go catch the baddie who's behind him getting... getting hurt." Abby finished quietly as she got out of the elevator.

"Ziva, McGee and FBI's Lauri Rose, Christopher Hakala and Bianca Rose has already started, I'm going there to see what they've got for me." Gibbs said as the doors closed.

"Abby" Alicia said softly behind Abby, causing her to jump. "Sorry. I just got something delivered to me the other day." Alicia said as she gave Abby a memory-chip.

Abby turned it in her hand, it looked just like the one they had found in the dead marine and in Alicia when she was just a little child.

"Have you seen this one before?" Alicia asked as Abby hesitatingly incerted it in her computer.

"The case that brought us together and you to your father. Ducky found one in our victim. Just like FBI found one in you when..." Abby trailed off.

"Oh" Alicia looked to the side before Tony began to mumble something. She hurried over to him, sat down on her knees, removing the sling from her arm, it barely hurt now, maybe she was just to focused on everything else. "Daddy" she whispered softly. "Everything's ok, we're in Abby's lab" Alicia whispered loud enough for Abby to hear.

"Abby's and Alicia's lab" Abby corrected her before she walked over to her stereo and turned on some music, not half the volume she usually had.

" _A lonely boy, a handful of dreams_  
 _Cold wind blows through a heart wired-in_  
 _Open skies he would explore_  
 _No, there ain't no mastery_  
 _Of a passion and a deep blue love_ "

Alicia smiled softly as she heard the lyric, somehow Avantasia's lyrics close to always calmed her senses. She touched her fathers shoulder softly and felt how he relaxed, if it was her or the lyric, she didn't know, maybe it was Abby's voice, maybe it was the song as well as both the girls. This song was one she had played before he was kidnapped.

"Can you take this box up to Ziva?" Abby asked after a while of silence.

"Sure, what is it?" Alicia asked.

"Um" Abby looked to the side, not able to face Alicia.

"Abby" Alicia said as she rose and walked over to Abby. "What is it you're hiding from me." She asked at the same time as she signed her question. Alicia stood in silence as she read what Abby signed at her.

"Oh" Alicia didn't know what else to say.

"We've found most of your past" Abby said quietly looking down to the floor.

"Hey Abz, look at me" Alicia said softly, cupping Abby's chin so she had to look at her, however hard she tried to not look at her. "I'm not angry. There must be a reason to why Jethro wanted to know my past. Frankly, I wouldn't mind getting to know who I were before I turned 6. If I was to be mad at someone it would be Jethro, for having you dig in my past." Alicia said.

"Wait" Abby said and picked up something from the box, an usb-stick, McGee's usb-stick. She incerted it in the computer and opened three files. Two of the files were photos, she opened one of them, showing a child, under the photo it stood Alicia Dennee 7 year old.

"I remember this photo" Alicia smiled. "Grandpa took it, Kathy, my sister, step sister." Alicia said "It was Kathy's birthday, only she, me and grandpa, her grandpa, he treated me like I was his grand daughter. Well we three was out on a trip for her birthday, none else was invited."

Abby smiled and showed a picture of a much younger girl, under the photo Alicia could read 'Alicia Dennee a week and 2 hours old.'

"How can you say an exact hour?" Alicia asked.

"We couldn't, but the man in the interrogate room could" A voice said from the door.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, how much have you hidden from us" Tony's voice was heard from the corner of the room, where he rested. A few swearwords was heard.

"Daddy, be careful" Alicia said softly as she ran over to his side as he rose up, standing on his feet, Alicia nearly tripple over her skirt as she reached her fathers side.

"Anthony Dinozzo" Gibbs voice was heard. "Stay in that bed and recover, we need you here" his voice softened the more he said. Tony just rose an eyebrow as he let Alicia gently lower him down to the bed, Gibbs was soon by his side helping him to lie down, Alicia turned and looked at Abby who was making noise by moving her computer and other stuff in her lab.

"Abigail Scuito" Alicia said amused.

"What?" Abby asked, having her computer and other needed stuff placed so she could look at Tony all the while she was in the room. "This way I can see if he tries to get up again."

"Nice work Abz" Gibbs said as he rose from the floor, looking as Alicia tucked her father in. "Now you stay down till I tell you get up." Gibbs said.

"If I need to pee, should I have Abby call you first to get the all clear to get up?" Tony asked, being a smartarse.

"YES" Abby, Gibbs and Alicia said at the same time, leaving Tony and Abby in laughter, Tony clutched his stomach while trying to breath calmer and get the laughter in check.

"Don't make me laugh" he grimaced. Abby was first by his side this time, she stroke his hair back, gently rubbing his shoulders.

"Abby, I trust you to take care of Tony, and Tony, Abby's words are your law. You listen to her as much as you listen and follow my orders." Gibbs said.

"But you actually follow ALL Abby's orders" Alicia said as she cocked an eyebrow, looking even more like her father.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you DS2010 :) Hehe yeah The way I see it, our Jokester always counters with a joke :)**

 **Now more onto who Sarah is :) And Tim McGee found something... what is it he found that both he and Gibbs reacted on?**

 **Chapter 13**

"I couldn't reach her this time, but I'll try in a little while" Kathy said softly, touching Sarah's shoulder, this time the child didn't flinch.

"You said she found her dad, what is he like?" Sarah looked up at Kathy.

"What I heard from her he's everything a father should be, he was resently kidnapped and hurt, FBI and NCIS cooperated and found him. Alicia's boyfriend was the one to get Tony out of there, at least thats what Alicia said." Kathy smiled.

"Then he did, she wouldn't lie" Sarah said, her eyes growing cold, not very childlike.

"I'm sure he was the one to carry Tony out of there, one of Tony's partners, colleages, was there to save him. I been told that Alicia was placed by the car as Ziva David and Bianca Rose entered the place where the baddies held Tony, Tony is Alicia's dad." Kathy smiled and silently sighed in relief as Sarah smiled back.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Alicia walked out of the elevator with a box of evidence in her arms. She had left her father down with Abby, knowing that it'd be calmest for him down there. Another case, another body had been solved. Christopher Hakala had been with them for a couple of weeks now, they worked really good together.

"Hi Ali" Christopher smiled at her as she walked over to his desk, well her fathers desk.

"Hi Chris" She smiled at him "Great job you guys done" she looked at Christopher and then at Ziva and McGee.

"I'll take care of these" Ziva said. "Hakala, take Dinozzo to dinner, she need to eat and so do you."

"Sure thing, come Ali." Christopher silented as Alicia's phone rang. Alicia picked up her phone from Ziva's desk, where she now remembered she had forgotten it. She read 'Katz'.

"Katz." Alicia said and turned her back to the others.

"Finally, I been trying your phone million times the last 5 days." Kathy said, her voice sounded relieved.

"What's up sis?" Alicia asked as she walked over to the elevator "A sec sis, Chris, guys, we'll have dinner another time, maybe you can order something." She said.

"What do you guys want?" Bianca asked.

"I'll take whatever dad usually wants." Alicia said.

"I'll come down to the lab with it, me and Bianca will take care of it" Ziva said.

"Thanks Ziva" Alicia smiled. The phone in her hand. "Dad would like to see you down in the lab, it'd be fun, Abby has moved her stuff so she can watch over dad all the time." She smiled.

"You go back to your phone-call and we'll take care of things here, food'll be arriving in an hour." Bianca promised with a smile.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"Sorry sis" Alicia's voice came through again.

"Don't worry" Kathy smiled for herself. "You had to say whatever it was so they know all they need to know, or what you NCIS and FBI people do"

"Something like that Kat, something like that" Alicia laughed.

Kathy looked over at Sarah who was fighting sleep. "A second sis" Kathy said before putting down the phone and walked over to the bed, she tucked Sarah in again.

"Sleep tight sweetie, I'm here all the time so dont you worry" Kathy whispered softly and watched how Sarah gave in the fight against sleep.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

Gibbs walked out of the elevator as Alicia walked into the elevator, he patted her shoulder softly and brought a child out from behind his back.

"Anthony" Alicia said as she embraced her son.

"Should I call you back?" Kathy asked.

"I'll call you up in a little while." Alicia said, both the girls hung up.

"Mommy, can I go to auntie Bianca?" Anthony asked.

"Auntie Bianca and auntie Ziva's going out to buy food." Bianca said with a smile, chuckling as she was tackled by the child.

"Mommy can I go with auntie Bianca and Ziva?" Anthony asked, looking up at his mother with puppy eyes.

"I'll go with them" Elena said amused as she walked over to them, she too getting tackled by Anthony.

"Ok. But I see you down in the lab in a while?" Alicia asked.

"Is grandpa ok?" Anthony asked, now looking to the ground as he still stood in Elena's arms.

"Look here buddy" Gibbs said as he kneeled in front of Anthony. "Grandpa is tough, he's ok, even though he's in pain."

"Can" Anthony looked at Gibbs, hesitatingly getting out of Elena's arms "Can we go see grandpa first? Think he wants to see me?" the child looked down.

"Girls, take notes on what everyone wants to eat. Come Anthony, Alicia" Gibbs said as he picked up Anthony, he held him in one arm as he wrapped the other arm around Alicia's shoulders.

"Are you mommy's grandpa?" Anthony suddenly asked, sitting on Gibbs hip, leaning his head against him. Gibbs looked at Alicia before looking at the child, he walked into the elevator and the doors began to close on the child and Gibbs as Gibbs looked at Anthony, all see and hear Gibbs answering little Anthony, but the doors closed fully and the conversation was lost to everyone but Gibbs and little Anthony.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

Kathy looked over at her night table as her phone vibrated. She picked it up and answered.

"Kathy" she said.

"Hi Katz, sorry for taking so long time." Alicia said softly.

"Its ok, I heard Anthony." Kathy said, still talking very quietly.

"Yeah, he asked my boss if he were my grandpa, I didn't hear the answer. But what was it you wanted to talk about? I could see I had 93 missed calls from you from 5 days back." Alicia said.

"Yeah... how's your dad, what I understand he was discharged from the hospital" Kathy said.

"He's down in the lab, sleeping, Abby's watching over him. Anthony and Jethro, Gibbs, went down to check on him." Alicia said.

"When did you start calling your boss by his first name? I thought you said you'd never do that" Kathy smiled, warmth in her voice.

"About 25 minutes after I took two bullets for him. I'm ok, my arm's almost healed. My ribs already healed, I had a bulletproof vest when it happened." Alicia said.

"I'm glad you're ok sis, I donno what I'd do you weren't, I don't know what Sarah'd do if..." Kathy silenced.

"Sarah?" Alicia asked as she took the elevator to Abby's lab, hers and Abbys. She met Anthony and Gibbs as she got out of the elevator, listening to what Kathy had to say.

Anthony hugged his mom before he dragged Gibbs into the elevator, Gibbs signed 'Don't worry' before the doors closed.

Abby took Alicia by the arm as she came into the lab, she lead Alicia into the room behind the lab and closed the door before she went back to work.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"You ready?" Gibbs asked as he exited the elevator with Anthony's hand in his.

"Yep, we were just waiting for you both." Bianca said with a soft smile, Anthony reached for Elena's hand.

"Be back within an hour" Gibbs said as Bianca, Ziva and Elena walked to the elevator with Anthony.

Bianca turned and signed 'Don't worry, we got him covered and we got our stuff'

"Good, but be careful." Gibbs signed back.

"Worrying twart" Bianca said with a chuckle as she saw her brothers shocked face.

"What do you got for me" Gibbs said while shaking his head with an amused smile on his lips.

"Uhu" McGee said, looking shocked, Gibbs walked over to him.

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked. McGee got up and motioned his boss to take his seat. Gibbs looked through the information McGee had found for him. "I want that on a memory thing." Gibbs ordered, he got what he wanted. "Now delete it." He said, face pale as realision hit him. "Where did you find it?"  
"The memory chip was filled with it, both the one that was found in Alicia and the one in our victim." McGee's voice was almost robotic.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

"Do you remember Sarah" Kathy said quietly, her eyes resting on Sarah who was sound asleep.

"What's with the stupid questions?" Alicia said, her voice reflected the hurt. "She was my first born, I only got to hold her once, she died over the night and she was cremated before I had a saying. I fled, Luukas took me in." Her voice turned out into whisper.

"I'm sorry sweetie, sis" Kathy said softly while she brushed a strand of hair out of Sarah's face. The child snuggled to her hand, still sleeping. "I need you to listen carefully and don't jump to conclusion, you know I'd never lie to you." She said.

"I know Kat." Alicia said softly. "I'll let you talk." She added, with those simple words she let Kathy know that she wouldn't interrupt her.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"You ok?" Abby signed as she caught Alicia's eyes.

"Yeah, my sister" Alicia signed back before pointing to a picture that was up on the computer. "Kathy" she signed back.

"Alicia, you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry." Alicia said.

"I understand if you don't believe me, but Sarah's a copy of you, i didn't believe it till Sarah herself said that she had been told her mothers name was Alicia. There's been so many lies but each time I was on my way to question one single thing she went defensive saying 'Alicia wouldn't lie'. Lizzie, you have to meet her." Kathy close to pleaded.

"Come to NCIS and ask for Alicia Dinozzo, I took dad's lastname."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you DS2010 and Spacekitten2700 :)**

 **Now on to what Gibbs found out through McGee... what was on those memory chip/cards?**

 **Chapter 14**

"Tony" Gibbs said softly, he sat on the floor beside Tony. "Abby, take Alicia upstairs, I need the lab." He said, trying to find a way to start a conversation about the topic he now knew. He didnt know how Tony had managed to hide this for so many years, how he could've been this carefree happy on the outside, man. With a past like his...

"Why?" Alicia asked as she hung up her conversation.

"Ok bossman" Abby said and grabbed a hold of Alicia's arm. "You heard him, elevator." She said. Gibbs waited till the doors closed before he turned back to his sleeping agent, the best he had.

"Anthony" Gibbs said, touching his arm gently as he stirred.

"Boss?" Tony asked as he blinked his eyes. "Where am I? Oh" Not reflecting on the fact that Gibbs had called him Anthony and not Tony or DiNozzo... but thinking of that, Gibbs hadnt called him DiNozzo since...

"Still in the lab, I sent Abby and Alicia upstairs cause you and me need to talk." Gibbs said.

"Sure what is it boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs helped him sit up.

"34 years ago" Gibbs began, Tony looked away, couldn't show or even figure out how he felt, cause Gibbs knew, he knew, he knew... His heart beating faster, in his head words kept spinning around, he had to change the subject.

"Donno where you're heading boss" Tony muttered, really wanting to get out of the room, flee, to never have to look him in the Eyes, he wasnt to know...

"Come on Tony, you were 9, you got nothing to be ashamed over, you're not the one to blame, God damn it, Anthony Dinozzo, she raped you." Gibbs exclaimed, not even wanting to go in on the photos...

"That's the past, leave it there" Tony said sharply, trying to get up and push Gibbs away.

"No Anthony" Gibbs said softly "It's not in the past till you put it behind yourself."

"Stop talking like that, stop treating me like a child. Ah" Tony swore. "Help me down" he almost begged, the pain and the memories getting to much. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and helped him lie down but he didn't let him go.

"Let me go, leave me alone" Tony struggled even though it hurt, tears blinding him as he hit around himself.

"Shh, everything's going to be ok Anthony" Gibbs whispered as he stroke a hand over Tony's back and over the back of his head, again and again.

"No, I wont be ok" Tony still struggled but not as much as before, his breathings coming out in sobs. "Never be ok again, you weren't to know, no one was to know" he whispered without even knowing he spoke his thoughts.

"Shh, Jethro's here, everything will be ok. Alicia's safe, Abby's safe, Tim's safe, Ziva's safe, Elena's safe and you Anthony, you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you again." Gibbs whispered, still stroking Tony's back and the back of his head as his struggles turned into cries and his cries turned in to sobs that ceased as he fell asleep in Gibbs arms. Gibbs heart breaking more and more.

 _ **The following day**_

"Excuse me" Kathy said as she got out of the elevator, her hands on Sarah's shoulders. Bianca rose from Tony's desk.

"You must be Kathy." Bianca smiled and reached her hand out. "I'm Bianca Rose, FBI."

"I'm at NCIS aint I?" Kathy asked as Sarah tensed, fight or flight written all over the child's features.

"Oh you both are, me too. I've been working with NCIS of and on for a year or so. I'll call Abby and have her send Alicia and Anthony up or maybe I should take you down to them?" Bianca said, noticing the tension in the child.

"What do you say Sarah? Lab or here?" Kathy said softly.

"Lab" Sarah whispered. Bianca reached her hand out to Sarah who surprisingly took it.

"We have to be quiet and a little calm since Tony is down there as well." Bianca said as the elevator-doors closed in front of them, she pressed the lab-floor.

"He's going to be ok, right?" Sarah asked.

"Oh he will. He's in pain, but he's healing" Bianca assured Sarah. The doors opened and Bianca got out first, Sarah's hand still in hers as Kathy came in after them.

"Alicia?" Kathy said. Alicia got up from the floor and turned around, seeing the split image of herself when she were 12.

"Sarah?" Alicia asked, reaching out her hands to Sarah, hoping, praying to not be pushed away.

"You wanted me, please tell me you didn't hate me, tell me you don't hate me" Sarah cried as she threw herself into Alicia's arms.

"My God, I wanted you, I loved you, I still love you. There's not been a moment that I didn't miss you or wondered how it would have been having you in my life, Anthony having a big sister. They told me you had died over the night, someone had sign papers so I never got to see the body they claimed was yours." Alicia held onto Sarah, there was no doubt in her mind, it was her daughter, her daughter were still alive, now safe in her arms, she would never let go of her again, she kissed her daughters forehead as her sobs began to cease.

Kathy waited for the elevator as Abby took the dna test. She held the elevator for them as mother and daughter came into the elevator.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"Jethro" Director Shepard said and put her hand on Gibbs arm. He turned and looked at her, tension all over. "Do we got enough to keep her here?"

Gibbs looked over at Alicia and Kathy who stood in a conversation with Anthony and Sarah. Anthony had just arrived and he was thrilled having a sister.  
"Great grandpa is up there" they could hear him shout happily while pointing at Gibbs up beside the Director.

"We do" He said and nodded at Sarah and then at Alicia. "Abby's down in the lab doing a dna test right now." He looked at his boss. "I suspect that everything that happened lately, all back 8 month, little Anthony kidnapped, Tony kidnapped and our dead marine all been part of a sick game." Gibbs said. "Conferance room" he added and lead her to the elevator, well in there he turned of the power. For a while he just stood there, not sure how to break the subject.

"What is it you know that you haven't shared with me." Director Shepard said.

"It all started way before the child found unconcious with a memory thingy incerted behind her ear... We now know that the child is DiNozzo's daughter, back then they didnt even figured out how to open the files to access what was inside..." He drew a deep breath.  
"Everything thats been happening... this sick game... Sarah and Alicia got the head cast. If my guts are right" He looked at Shepard "The head cast are mother and daughter. Alicia was 16 when she gave birth to a child, a girl. Now 12 years later Sarah shows up as her step cousin, the one she never even got to meet. Kathy's cousin, the only person Alicia had, her sister. Find Sarah's father and we'll find the rapist, find the rapist and we find the bastard behind the murders, another rapist" Gibbs said.

"Sarah's father's a rapist? Who's the other one, the second rapist?" Shepard asked, looking Gibbs in the eyes.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Alicia's mother."

"Her mother?" Shepard said before realisation hit her. She put a hand over her mouth "Oh my god." Was the first thing that came over her lips.

"I said something like that too when I realised it... I can't prove at the moment that its her mother thats pulling the strings, but I been told that she is Alicia's mother, the dna proved it as well." Gibbs said.

"God... no wonders he got commitments problems" Shepard whispered.  
"There is more... and possibly worse..." Gibbs said, not meeting her eyes.  
"More? Whats worse then this?" Shepard asked and then grabbed a hold of his arm, making him meet her eyes "What was on those memory cards?"  
"Photos, she took photos, and she wasn't the only one with him on the photos" Gibbs said, looking away again. "God what they did to him."

"Have McGee search and lets hope there isn't any photos out in the world." Shepard looked like she wanted to puke.

"McGee found the information on the memory chip. I'm the only one who got it, its erased from our computers." Gibbs said.

"Does Tony, know that you know, that I know?" Jenny Shepard asked.

"I confronted him" Gibbs leant back against the wall, eyes closed. "He didn't want me to tell anyone, after a lot of talking through he agreed to let you know, he didn't like that I knew, less that you'd know, even less that 'probie' knows." Gibbs gave a half smile, a sad one.

"Does Alicia know?" Jenny Shepard asked after a while.

"No, and he'll like to keep it that way, at least till he gets himself to tell her." Gibbs said firmly.

"Good" Jenny Shepard said. "If we find that bastard we need Alicia to not kill her."


	15. Chapter 15

**DS2010, Yeah... ty for reviewing :)**

 **This is the second to last chapter... there will be a sequel coming up afterwards, called 'Twisted Desire (unknown truth)' but Before that one I'm gonna post a 3 chapter long story to acompany that one... called 'what lies behind'. Both those stories will be xover with NCIS LA.**

 **Chapter 15**

 ** _5 months later_**

Alicia's heart was beating hard; the last blast had really shaken her up. "Alicia?" Ziva's calm voice calmed her down.

"I'm ok Ziva, how about you?" Alicia asked as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Does your mic work? If it does please tell your dad to stop yelling in my ear, other then that I'm ok. I and Bianca got separated from each other in the latest blast. I think I can get to you…" Ziva said and cruched down as another rumble of explosion shook the building.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"I don't care who you are, but you are stopping the explosions NOW" Bianca said, her gun pointed at the woman in front of herself. "I got lost from my partners…" Bianca saw the woman fiddle with something in her hand. Bianca threw herself down on the floor and crawled towards the wall as the explosion hit of. Looking at the woman she saw her trying to get up from the ground, suddenly Ziva stood there, she grabbed a hold of the woman and forced her to her feet. The trigger rolling up to Bianca's feet.

"Be careful with it, I'll take her back, find Alicia and bring her out. Gibbs's on his way." Ziva said as she motioned the woman out through the now open hole in the wall.

Bianca stomped at the trigger "Oops" she said as the woman growled a 'NO'. Ziva simply laughed as she pushed the woman out of there. Bianca bagged the broken trigger, after checking so it really was broken. She then walked further into the room, checking the bombs she made sure that they wasn't going to explode on it self.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Ziva pushed the woman out through the last opening as Gibbs passed her.

"All good?" He asked.

"All good boss." She answered before adding "Follow the explosives, Bianca's looking for Alicia."

"I'll find them" Gibbs answered as he walked through the open holes in the walls, he knew it was strong explosives that had done those holes, he had to find Alicia and Bianca.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"My God, Alicia?" Bianca said as she hurried towards the bundle in the corner. She turned her around, Alicia was bloody on the right side of her face, her right arm lied in an abnormal position. Alicia blinked a few times while groaning.

"Can you see me Alicia? Do you recognise me?" Bianca asked.

"Good lord Bianca, of course I did, the explosion threw me into the wall, I was trying to get up when the last explosion hit, you got her?" Alicia asked as she tried to get up, a low growl erupted from her throat. "Ok I'm not doing that" she muttered.

"Girls, you both ok?" Gibbs voice was heard, he came up with just a few steps and kneeled beside Alicia.

"I need to get my arm fixated, I think my nose stopped bleeding, who's with dad?" She asked.

"McGee drew him back to the hospital for that exray." Gibbs smiled at Alicia as he dried the blood off on a tissue he took up from one of his pockets. "It don't look that bad, I'm more concern for your arm."

"It's just dislocated, I'm pretty sure you know how to undislocate it" Alicia gave a half smile.

"We need something to use a sling when we've undislocated it" Gibbs smiled as he used her word.

"How's she doing?" A voice said from the door, a paramedic.

"Her right arm is dislocated, we need a sling and morphine." Gibbs said and locked his eyes in Alicia's as she was to object.

Without another word the paramedic signalled for his partner to come with whatever they needed.

"Hi Allie, you know what I'm to do." The second paramedic said as she stroke Alicia's face softly.

"Just do it" Alicia said between gritted teeth. Gibbs simply lied down beside Alicia and wrapped his arms, he carefully lifted her up so she lied against his chest, a hand firmly on her shoulder so her arm didn't move.

With Gibbs arms safely holding Alicia still the woman fixed her shoulder back in place, Alicia's scream ended up in silent sobs. Gibbs just held her tighter.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

Tony walked back and forth, waiting for his ex-ray results as well as an answer from his boss, the boss who was getting retired and leaving the team to him. Even Fornell was changing, Lauri and his team had taken over for him. The visible wounds had healed, his wrists had taken longer to heal then his back and stomach, but the emotional scars was taking even longer. He was still living with his daughter and grandchild, he wasn't planning on moving anytime soon either.

"Agent Dinozzo" A voice woke him from his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned to face a nurse.

"We got your plates, the doctor wants you in room 5." She said and showed him the room.

Tony nodded with a smile as he looked at the doctor, the doctor told him that the plates looked good.

"You got the all clears now, so back to work as soon as you want, Tony" His doctor smiled softly at him.

"Thank you doc." He smiled relieved.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

"I don't need a hospital, Jethro, I need the lab, I need my father, I need my son and I need my daughter." Alicia looked at Gibbs as the paramedics and Gibbs tried to convince her to let them take her to the hospital, arguing that she had had lost consciousness for a little while.

"I'll call Liimatainen." Gibbs said, knowing when to give in and how. "When you been at the hospital, making sure your arm is ok." He looked at her, she actually began to laugh, grimacing as it hurt.

"You know me all to well." She smiled at him "But I'll walk back there." She finished stubbornly.

"Go half the way with me here Dinozzo, I carry you." Gibbs said.

"Jethro, don't you Dinozzo me, it only works on dad" Alicia sighed "You can support me, but I walk" she said.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around her "You sway the slightest and I'll carry you." He said.

 ** _Twisted Truth_**

When a car drove of with the woman who had almost blown NCIS and FBI agents up, Tony came in his car. Ziva stopped him from going in.

"Gibbs and some paramedics are in there, they're on their way out here, its best we wait here." Ziva said and as she finished the two paramedics came out, Gibbs came slightly behind them, carrying Alicia. Tony hurried over to them.

"You ok?" He asked worried, looking at what was left of the dried blood on his daughters face and then on the sling that held her arm at place.

"Jethro said he'd carry me if I swayed, I barely did, I walked with my eyes closed, of course I miss judges a few steps then" Alicia said. "Where's Sarah?"

"Gibbs, I'll take her" Tony said softly, he was slightly surprised that Gibbs actually let him take the weight of his daughter.

"Sarah's with Luukas, Anthony and Abby, in the lab." Tony said softly as he held her carefully while walking over to the stretcher where Gibbs helped him put her down.

"The doctor gave you the all clears?" Gibbs asked as the paramedics shipped Alicia into the ambulance.

"Yeah, I'm back at work as soon as you let me" Tony said before going into the ambulance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you DS2010 and Spacekitten2700 for your Reviews for this story :) This is the last chapter, the sequel will be out shortly, check out** s/12403499/1/What-lies-behind **if you like.** **It got a lot with the sequel to do.**

So here goes:

Chapter 16

"McGee" Ziva shouted.

"Stop screaming, good lord." McGee said as he walked over to his desk.

"Her lawyer is here any second, we need to beat her down before the lawyer comes." Ziva said.

"Break her down, Ziva, break her down." McGee chuckled.

"God you're turning into Tony." Ziva said with a slight smile, it quickly turned into a grimace.

McGee turned to see what made Ziva stop talking. The lawyer.

"Where is my client." The man said.

"Ah, we were waiting for you." Ziva said and walked over to him. "McGee" She added.

"Nice of you to wait for me too." Lauri Rose's voice was heard.

"Nice of you to join us" Ziva answered back.

"Alicia's at the hospital, she'll be ok though" Bianca's voice was heard.

"Bianca, you come with me" Ziva said and lead the lawyer to the room where Rita were hold. Rita was the woman who had tried to blow up Alicia, Ziva and Bianca.

"You coming to get me out of here?" Rita asked when she saw her lawyer. Rita was slightly over 30.

"Sit down" Ziva ordered as Rita got up. When Rita didn't listen Ziva added "Are you getting your client to sit down or should I?"

"Rita sit down" the lawyer said. Suddenly the door opened and a woman in her early 60th came in.

"Why haven't you got my daughter out of here yet?" The woman said.

"Sit down" Ziva said. "Tell your clients mother to sit down next to her daughter." Ziva said.

"Rebecca, sit down, do what Special Agent Ziva David say's and we'll be finished here in no time. You got nothing to keep my client for." The lawyer said.

"Rita tried to blow up me and my friends. She'll be charged for terrorism. Her mother better get a lawyer as well" Bianca said as she and Ziva walked to the door. "She's wanted for murder, torture, child molestion, pornagraphy and rape." Bianca finished as she closed the door behind herself and Ziva.

"Child molestion and rape?" Ziva asked, missing the pornagraphy bit thankfully.

"She raped a man from the age of 10 and up to 15 when she became pregnant." Bianca said.

"You know who she raped, don't you? I know him, don't I?" Ziva said.

"I promised to not tell." Bianca said "I'm not breaking that trust, it was hard enough for the poor man to have me know it as well." Bianca shook her head and walked to the elevator. "Director, the suspects are yours. We got her as well." Bianca added Shepard knew what she spoke of.

"My God" Ziva said and turned and ran back to the room where Rebecca and her daughter Rita sat. She pushed the door opened as Bianca and the director were running from the elevator. "Elian, you can take your client out of here, the director wants to talk to her, I'm staying guarding her mother" Ziva said, masking the anger.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Alicia walked out to the waiting room where Tony, Luukas, Sarah and Anthony waited for her, she could also see her biological grandfather standing there as well.

"You ok sweetie?" Tony asked, he was the first one up to her.

"Yeah, my arm'll heal fine if I just keep it still and in the sling till Ducky says I can take it out of the sling" Alicia chuckled but bit her lip and held her arm to her chest as it hurt to laugh.

"Mom?" Anthony asked, cocking his head as he looked at her.

"M... mom?" Sarah's voice came out in a whisper.

"Excuse me" Tony stopped a nurse. "Is there somewhere we can talk private while my daughter waits for her papers?"

"Sure, come here" The nurse lead them to a room. Alicia looked around herself, she sat down on the bed, motioning Anthony and Sarah to come to her.

"Come" She said warmly, Anthony was soon up in her lap, Tony helped him up as he was to climb. Sarah stood slightly behind Tony. When Anthony had hugged his mother, feeling that she really were there he let Tony pick him up and put him down next to Luukas. Luukas nodded and lead Anthony out of the room, promising ice-cream.

"Sarah" Alicia said softly, when the child didn't move she looked up at her father, Tony nodded and walked up behind Sarah, kneeled beside her, whispered something in her ear, the child began to cry, Tony lead her over to Alicia who wrapped her unharmed arm around Sarah.

"I'm sorry" Sarah cried.

"You're not to blame for anything baby girl, good God, I thought I had lost you, nothing that happened is your fault." Alicia whispered.

"But I'm here cause a man... a man" the child cried.

"Its ok my baby girl." Alicia whispered, kissing Sarah's forehead.

"Its not ok" Sarah said stubbornly as she looked sadly at her mother. "I'm here cause a man raped you" tears welled out of her eyes.

"So am I" Alicia said slowly. Sarah looked up at her mother "I'm here cause a woman raped my father." Sarah had stopped crying and was slowly turning to face her grandfather. Tony was swallowing repetitively. Sarah got out of her mothers arm and walked over to her grandfather and wrapped her arms around him.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

When the director, the lawyer and Rita had gone into another room Bianca tried the door, it was locked. She ran into the room Lauri stood in. "We gotta stop her" She breathed out before she looked into the room.

"So how was it?" Ziva asked as she walked around the table, standing just behind the woman. "Which was worst, losing your victim or your daughter?"

"I don't know what you mean" Rebecca said nonchalant.

McGee came in to the room, he was completely silent as he too looked at Ziva through the glass.

"Let me refresh your mind. 28 years ago, or was it 27?" Ziva asked, she and those behind the glass saw Rebecca flinch. "34 must be more accurate." Ziva added. "Its 34 years ago you found that perfect little boy, how was it?" Ziva asked, her voice filled with venom.

"He wanted it, he was in on it" Rebecca said as she rose, Ziva pushed her down again.

"Bull" Ziva fired off. "5 years, you raped him, violated him for 5 years."

"What's that to you" Rebecca asked "Thats none of your..."

"Again, bull" Ziva spat. "What do i got to do with it? Let me tell you one thing. He's my best friend and I love him." She shocked herself as well as those behind the glass but she didn't show it. "His daughter is a good friend of mine as well, yeah yours. The child who was rescued from you. Your grown up daughter who was almost blown up by your other daughter." Ziva rose, unlocked the door and walked out, she closed the door behind herself. Bianca came out of the other room and approached her. "Not now Bianca, not now" Ziva said and left the room. She took the elevator down to Abby.

"You know" Was the first thing Abby said as she met Ziva's eyes.

"So do you" Ziva looked away.

"Yeah..." Abby sighed and then she looked at Ziva "I've known that you love Tony for over 4 years now Ziva." Abby said. Ziva walked up to Abby and leant against her. Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva as tears soaked Abby's shoulder.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"Its ok to cry grandpa, its ok" Sarah said softly.

Alicia watched how Sarah moved away from Tony, his eyes was filling. She lead him over to Alicia before she left them both alone.

Sarah met Gibbs in the door, he just shook his head, no he wasn't going to disturb them, he was just going to make sure no one else would. When Sarah had gone with her great grandpa Gibbs closed the door behind him silently. He watched how Tony leant into his daughter's arms. When Gibbs opened the door and left he had seen Tony opening up, he was crying in his daughters arms. He closed the door as silently as he had opened it.

"Such a shame that takes something like this" Gibbs said for himself before picking up his rining phone. "McGee, you got something for me?"

"We got her boss, Ziva got her to confess."

 _ **Epilogue  
**_

"Please, please please please" Abby stood with her hands clutched in each other as she looked at Alicia. "Come with me, we're gonna have a hell of a night"

"What kind of place is it?" Alicia asked.

"My ex's brother owns it." Abby said.

"He who tried to kill you?" Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"no no" Abby said. "He who finds himself to short for me. They're having a karaoke night."

"She's nagging you as well" Tony asked amused in the door.

"Tony" Abby whined

"And I'm concidering to go." Alicia smile.

"Why not Alicia?" Abby asked but then she realised what Alicia had said "Wait, you going?" she gave an ear splitting scream and motioned to attack her with hugs but was stopped by Tony.

"Careful with her arm." Tony said with a laugh. Glad to have some light now that the case was up in court.

A month had passed since they caught Alicia's biological mother, the hearing was going on and the case against her and Rita really was dragging out on time. Their lawyer had gotten some of the evidence ruled out, meaning that it had gone to long since Rebecca had molested and raped Tony, making it not usable in the case. But the photos... to keep Rebecca they had to bring out everything Gibbs tried to hide to spare Tony, but it was behind locked door and much of the information was only between the lawyers and the judge cause of the sensitivity of the case.

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

"Come on Alicia" Abby tried to hurry Alicia into the court room, to not have her face her biological mother. "For your fathers sake, ignore her."  
"When you put it like that..." Alicia said, she saw Rebecca, Rita and their lawyers approaching them, but knew that if she faced her mother, she herself would get charged for abuse...

 _ **Twisted Truth**_

Gibbs was sitting quietly beside Tony as Alicia and Abby came in, father and daughter hugged each other just as Rebecca was lead to her seat by her lawyer.  
"I didnt recognise you at first my pumpkin, you knew what would happen if you told anyone." She said, standing still looking Tony in the eyes.

Gibbs stood himself in front of Alicia and Tony, but Tony was faster, he moved so he looked his monster in the eyes.

"I hadnt told a soul, you brought everything up with how you left **my** daughter for dead and then brought a dead marine to us..." Anger and fear poured out of him, no matter how hard he fought to contain it.  
"I didnt leave her for death." Rebecca began but was forced away to her seat as the judge came in, leaving Gibbs in thoughts. 'If she didn't leave Alicia for death and with that chip thing... then who did?'

More evidence was coming out in the light, more of Tonys childhood came to light, it turned out that Rebecca had been in his life since he was 3, but there were not evidences that she had started abusing him at that age, but with the look in Tony's eyes Gibbs knew that it all started before he was 10...

Tony was still unaware of Ziva's feelings for him, she didnt know how to approach him, but in the background Abby plotted and planned, trying to give Tony hints, and trying to convince Ziva that Tony did love her back, but that was something Ziva didnt believe in.

 _The end, keep a look out for Twisted Desire (unknown Truth), the sequel :)_

 _Hope you all liked it_

 _/'Aduna'_


End file.
